The Lost Canvas
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: .:.Precuela de Lazos.:. Porque ellos trés serán grandes entre los grandes. Ellos serán mi más grande orgullo; de ellos dependerá que mi legado viva por siempre...
1. A Beginning's Bolero

**The Lost Canvas  
Por Joey Hirasame**

**Capitulo 1  
A Beginning's Bolero  
**

"¡Maldición!"

El sonido estridente del cristal golpeando el suelo se extendió a lo largo y ancho del establecimiento, y todas las miradas fueron a parar al muchacho de cabello turquesa, arrodillado en medio del pasillo recogiendo los trozos de lo que antes era una vacija de vidrio.

"¡Wallace!" -Rugió un hombre, y pronto, el muchacho sintió como un par de manos se apoderaban de sus hombros y lo obligaban a levantarse del suelo.- "¿Qué te he dicho de tocar la mercancía frágil?"

"Que... ¿No lo haga?" -Murmuró el joven, desviando su apenada mirada. El otro tipo, un hombre de edad, alto y fornido, de cabello canoso y ojos de un color negro opaco, suspiró y dejó libre a Wallace.- "Lo siento, señor."

"Deja de disculparte y trae una escoba." -Ordenó el señor, antes de arrodillarse a recoger los pedazos más grandes. Wallace miró a su alrededor: todos los clientes en la tienda habían parado sus tareas para girarse y prescenciar su pequeño traspié. El muchacho rodó los ojos, agachó la mirada y fue a cumplir la orden de su jefe.

* * *

"Oye, Winnie." -Susurró una chica, inclinandose hacía la muchacha sentada junto a ella, rompiendo el espectral silencio en el salón de clases. Sin embargo, la aludida le ignoró y continuó con la vista fija en la hoja de papel en su pupitre.- "¿Podrías explicarme-"

"No." -Respondió cortantemente, sin dignar sus ojos color lavanda a posarse sobre su compañera.- "Ahora deja de hablar, necesito concentrarme."

"Pero si ya casí terminas." -Chilló la desconocida. Sin embargo, ya no salió palabra alguna de la joven. El hombre al frente del salón, el profesor, miró por sobre su hombro al reloj en la pared y golpeó su escritorio estruendosamente con la palma de su mano.

"¡Se acabó el tiempo! Escriban su nombre en la parte superior de sus hojas y dejenlas sobre mi escritorio antes de salir." -Dijo el hombre, antes de pasar a sentarse detrás del mueble. Uno a uno, los alumnos iban pasando y dejando sus examenes a la vista del profesor, pero ninguno de ellos captó su atención hasta que llegó la muchacha de cabello y ojos lavanda.- "¿Cuales son sus predicciones, señorita Nagi?"

"Perfecto. ¿Todavía lo duda, señor?" -Murmuró ella, mirandole de reojo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Sus movimientos eran perfectos y mecanizados, se movió en linea recta desde el salón de clases hasta el final del pasillo, donde le esperaba su casillero. Entró la combinación, abrió la puerta, dejó dentro todo lo que no necesitaría y tomo las cosas que si, para después cerrar la puerta y marcharse. Todo esto sin parpadear, relajar los musculos o bajar la mirada.

Salió de Golden High, en medio de una horda de adolescentes hiperactivos, pero sola al mismo tiempo, sin nadie a quien dirigir su mirada o que respondiera el gesto. Al salir del patio frontal, sin embargo, se encontró con una auto que ella conocía bien; pequeño y compacto, de color azul y vidrios polarizados.

Giró su inexpresiva y monótona mirada al vehiculo, mientras una de las ventanas, la del conductor, bajaba lentamente y revelaba a un hombre. De aspecto avejentado, pero varonil, el sujeto en cuestión lucía cabello gris, con unas cuantas canas, un par de brillantes zafiros donde deberían ir sus ojos, y una gabardina azul que hizo sudar a Winona al solo verla.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Nagi." -Saludó el hombre, sonriendo elegantemente. Winona avanzó un par de pasos e hizo una respetuosa y robotizada reverencia.

"Buenas tardes, Don Juan." -Saludó la estudiante, aún sin dignarse a mostrar emoción alguna.- "¿Qué lo trae a Golden High? Esta un poco lejos de su zona de trabajo, ¿No lo cree?"

"No planeo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo." -Susurró el hombre, antes de asomar la cabeza por la ventana y examinar sus alrededores.- "La falta de belleza y vitalidad en este lugar comienza a sofocarme. Pero tú lo vales." -Winona no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante las palabras del hombre. Juan sonrió ampliamente, presionó un botón en la puerta del auto, y un pequeño click salió de una de las puertas traseras.- "Sube."

"¿Por qué?" -Preguntó ella, sin embargo el ojiazul se mantuvo en silencio y mantuvo su vista en el volante del auto. Winona suspiró pesadamente y finalmente subió al vehiculo.

* * *

"Wallace, por el amor de dios, ¡Quedate en la caja!" -Gritó el hombre, iracundo después de otra de las hazañas de su empleado.- "Si rompes otra cosa te juro que te desheredaré."

"Está bien, papá." -Suspiró el muchacho, dejandose caer en la silla detrás del mostrador. Su mirada escaneó la tienda entera, no era muy chica, pero desde donde estaba podía ver hasta el último rincón de ella. Fue idea de su padre acomodar los estantes de manera que fuera fácil vigilar todo el lugar. Solo había un par de personas, así que esos serían 5 minutos que el muchacho podría disfrutar.

Buscó algo en uno de los cajones detrás del mostrador, y de él sacó una libreta y un lapiz. Su mano temblorosa tomó el pedazo de madera y grafito y trazó un par de nerviosas e incomodas lineas sobre el papel. Un par de segundos después, su dibujo cobró vida. Era una bola de pelo, con ojos grandes y brillantes, patas gruesas, con garras afiladas como un demonio, y un par de diminutas alas de ángel salían de su espalda. El muchacho le sonrió a su dibujo, una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Muy enternecedor, joven Mikuri." -Esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos tan violentamente que casí cae al suelo con todo y silla. Apresurada y torpemente, abrió el cajón del que sacó sus instrumentos y los botó dentro. Trató de cerrar el cubiculo rápidamente, pero había algo atorado que se lo impedia. Después de varios intentos, finalmente la obstrucción cedió y el mueble quedó en su estado inicial. La mirada de Wallace se alzó por sobre el mostrador para encontrarse con un hombre y una muchacha. Ella lucía como de su edad, y Wallace se tomó su tiempo para analizar cada una de sus facciones, hasta que se topó con sus ojos, que le miraban totalmente huecos.

"Eh, D-Don Juan. ¡Qué alegría verlo!" -Exclamó el muchacho, para después levantarse de su asiento y extender su mano al hombre. Juan miró a su mano como si fuese un objeto alienigena o algo similar, y tres segundos después, Wallace entró en razón y retiró su mano como si estuviese en llamas, para proceder a hacer una reverencia. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, su frente se dio un poderoso encuentro con el mostrador.- "¡Auch!"

"Relajate muchacho." -Aconsejó el hombre. Wallace respiró profundamente y finalmente cada musculo de su cuerpo se aflojó un poco.- "Buen trabajo."

"Lo siento. ¿En qué puedo servirle?" -Preguntó el joven de cabello turquesa.- "¿Necesita que lleve sus compras a su auto?"

"No vengo a comprar nada, muchacho." -Explicó el hombre, sorprendiendo sobremanera a Wallace.- "Vengo por tí."

"¿Por mí? ¿Qué necesita?" -Preguntó el muchacho, intrigado ante la rareza en el comportamiento de Don Juan. Ese hombre venía 3 veces a la semana a la tienda de su familia desde hacía 3 años, siempre a comprar lo mismo y siempre pedía que Wallace cargara sus bolsas a su auto, para después dejarle 3 PokeYens de propina.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo." -Dijo Juan, antes de girarse hacía el interior del establecimiento.- "Señor Mikuri, ¿Le importaría prestarme a su hijo por un par de horas?"

"No hay problema, incluso le pagaría por quitarmelo de las manos un rato." -Exclamó una voz detrás de uno de los estantes.- "Wallace, lleva algo de dinero y pasa a la ferretería por una caja de clavos cuando vuelvas, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Esta bien, papá." -Gritó el muchacho, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, detrás de Juan. Fue entonces que su mirada se posó en la joven acompañante del hombre. No había dicho ni pío desde que entró a la tienda, lucía bastante tensa y ni siquiera había parpadeado. El muchacho extendió su mano y le sonrió.- "Mucho gusto, soy-"

"Ya habrá tiempo para presentaciones, muchacho." -Le interrumpió Juan, desde fuera de la tienda, señalando a su auto estacionado al otro lado de la calle.- "Ahora tenemos que irnos."

* * *

"¿Qué es este lugar?" -Se atrevió a preguntar Wallace, sin embargo nadie respondió. Don Juan se había estacionado frente a un complejo de pequeñas estructuras, rodeado por un bello y verde pastizal. La mirada de Winona fue a parar a la inscripción en uno de los muros.

"Academia de las Bellas Artes de Goldenrod." -Leyó en voz alta, sorprendiendo a Wallace, quien le miraba extrañado. Así que así sonaba su voz, pensó él.

"Por aquí, muchachos." -Comandó el ojiazul, seguido de cerca por los jovenes. El hombre los condujo por una serie de pasillos vacíos y desolados. Wallace había concluido, por la fachada del lugar y la inscripción en el muro de la entrada, que eso era una escuela. Los tres caminarón en total silencio hasta llegar a un jardín.

Era pequeño, pero tenía una atmosfera serena y pacifica. Había cesped que se extendía como una alfombra bajo sus pies, con un par de flores adornandolo en ciertos puntos, y un árbol erguido orgulloso cerca del muro que delimitaba el lugar. Y debajo de ese árbol, había un muchacho, sentado de piernas cruzadas. Aproximadamente de la misma edad que Winona y Wallace, de cabello rojo intenso y tez blanca como leche, sus ojos marrones se incrustaban molestos sobre Juan.

"Por fin. ¡Me tienes esperando aquí desde las 2 de la tarde!" -Exclamó el muchacho, sin siquiera mostrar interes en levantarse del suelo.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, joven Wataru." -Exclamó el hombre, con intenciones entremezcladas. Su voz decía que estaba siendo honesto, pero su sonrisa dejaba ver que no lamentaba nada.- "Pero estaba ocupado reuniendo a los demás."

"Disculpe." -Llamó Wallace, atrayendo hacía si todas las miradas.- "¿Podría explicarme qué está pasando aquí?"

"Si, creo que sería apropiado." -Murmuró Juan, antes de señalar al cesped junto al muchacho pelirrojo. Wallace y Winona procedieron a sentarse uno a cada lado del joven, intercambiando miradas confundidas.- "Bienvenidos a la Academia de las Bellas Artes. Una vez que comience con mi explicación de por qué están aquí, les pido que reserven todas sus dudas para el final." -Los trés asintieron.

"En este lugar, yo soy el director. Yo digo lo que aquí sucede y lo que no. Así ha sido en mi familia por las últimas trés generaciones. Ese es un ciclo que terminará abruptamente, ya que yo nunca me casé y estoy demasiado avanzado en la carrera de la vida para procrear. He llegado a la conclusión de que abandonaré este mundo en poco tiempo, y no he dejado un legado que pueda ser recordado por generaciones futuras; no he hecho nada trascendental. Invertí mis años en perfeccionar trés de las Bellas Artes, y me atrevo a decir que hoy en día, no hay persona más sabia que yo en estos temas. Es por eso, que hoy iniciaré mi legado, ustedes serán mi regalo al mundo."

"¿Es decir que nos enseñará arte?" -Preguntó Wallace, arrancando una pequeña carcajada de labios del Director de la Academia.

"En escencia: si." -Se limitó a responder.

"¿Por qué a nosotros?" -Preguntó Winona, demostrando solo un poco de interés.- "Tiene cientos de alumnos en esta escuela, ¿Por qué solo enseñarnos a nosotros de entre tantas personas?"

"El arte se trata de crear belleza de la nada." -Comenzó a explicar Juan.- "Eso es un reto al que se enfrenta todo artista. Pero se necesita a un verdadero Maestro, para crear belleza a partir de lo mas horrendo."

"...Eso si que es halagador." -Murmuró el pelirrojo.- "¿Por qué debería quedarme aquí para que me insulten?"

"No estoy diciendo nada que no sea absolutamente verdadero." -Aseguró el Artista, antes de posar su mirada sobre Winona.- "Winona Nagi: Tu cuerpo no conoce la gracia, tus movimientos son fríos y mecanicos, totalmente carentes de vida, tus emociones no afloran y el mundo no conoce tu verdadero rostro, ya que siempre vistes una mascara que oculta tus facciones. A tí, te enseñaré a moverte con elegancia, te moldearé de tal forma que podrás escribir poesía con el cuerpo y relatar las más bellas historias como una diosa. Tú eres mi lienzo en movimiento; mi _Canva _de la Danza." -Winona agachó la mirada, y después los ojos de Juan fueron a posarse sobre el pelirrojo.

"Lance Wataru: tu voz retumba en los oídos del espectador como un trueno en medio de la tormenta. Tu oído escucha solo lo que quiere escuchar y no puedes ser capaz de ver más allá de lo que está frente a tus ojos. Te enseñaré a escuchar- ¡Te enseñaré a romper las barreras de la vista y guiarte por uno de los sentidos olvidados! Te enseñaré a hablar el lenguaje del corazón y a derretir las voluntades con solo sonidos. Tú serás mi lienzo en el aire; mi _Canva _de la Música." -Lance sonrió de lado primero, y después desvió la mirada hacía un montón de flores. La mirada del Maestro fue a parar finalmente sobre Wallace.

"Wallace Mikuri, mi reto más grande." -El muchacho no pudo evitar ofenderse un poco, y bajó la mirada avergonzado.- "Tus manos se mueven tan torpemente como un pés en la red de un pescador: desesperado y jadeando por sobrevivir. Vives día a día tratando de hayar la belleza, y moldearla con tus torpes instrumentos, recurres a la memoria para hacer tus trazos sobre papel y dado a eso solo eres capaz de plasmar descentemente una imagen. Te enseñaré a abandonar el papel y el lapiz, a abrir tus horizontes y transformar los materiales más simples y burdos en obras de arte. Te enseñaré cómo se puede usar el alma como cincel y la voluntad como tu martillo para esculpir en el marmol del corazón. Tú serás mi lienzo de la imagen, el lienzo de la fachada y la vanidad; mi _Canva _Visual."

"Ustedes serán mis obras maestras, mis lienzos en blanco en los que plasmare mi escencia." -Finalizó el hombre, levantando su mirada al sol del atardecer, al cielo nublado de la ciudad dorada.- "Ustedes serán los lienzos perdidos: _The Lost Canvas_."

"Suena muy, muy bien." -Musitó Lance, remarcando el sarcasmo en cada palabra.- "¿Pero qué ganamos nosotros? A parte de más posibles insultos de usted."

"Cada uno de ustedes obtendrá una beca para estudiar en la Academia." -Anunció el hombre, inmediatamente ganando la atención de los dos chicos del grupo.- "Sé que ustedes dos lo apreciarán mucho, ya que ninguno está estudiando, pero..." -El hombre se giró hacía Winona, quien llevaba un buen rato en silencio.- "No sé si tú estarías dispuesta a abandonar tu escuela para emprender este viaje con nosotros."

"Tendría que pensarlo." -Fue su única respuesta, antes de levantarse del cesped.- "Si eso es todo, tengo que ir a casa a terminar mis tareas."

"Si, claro." -Respondió Juan, y de inmediato Lance y Wallace saltaron del suelo como si les quemara.- "Las lecciones comenzarán mañana a las 3 en punto. Si no se presentan, supongo que tomaré eso como su respuesta." -El hombre hizo una corta reverencia, que imitaron Winona y Wallace, pero Lance se mantuvo al margen.

* * *

"Vaya, Don Juan si que sabe cómo bajarle la moral a alguien." -Exclamó Wallace, mientras caminaba por las calles de Goldenrod City, acompañado por sus nuevos compañeros.- "¿Qué piensan ustedes?"

"Yo lo haré. Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo." -Exclamó Lance, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y probablemente lo era.- "No es como si estuviese haciendo algo importante, y será una buena forma de sacarme a mis viejos de encima."

"¿Y tú qué dices, Winona?" -Preguntó el muchacho de cabello turquesa a la _Canva_ de la Danza, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el trayecto.

"Creo... que necesito hablarlo con mis padres." -Murmuró la muchacha, ganando miradas extrañadas por parte de sus compañeros.

"Si, supongo que esto es algo que debo hablar con mi padre." -Murmuró Wallace para si mismo, antes de sonreir ampliamente a los otros chicos.- "Suena interesante. Conozco a Don Juan desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca le pregunté qué es lo que hacía, así que no sabía que esperar de él."

"El tipo no nos está haciendo ningún favor, solo quiere que la gente lo recuerde cuando muera." -Musitó amargamente el pelirrojo.- "Viejo infeliz."

"Oye, ten un poco de respeto, ¿Quieres?" -Gruñó Wallace, mirando desafiante al _Canva _de la Música.- "Tal vez sus motivos no sean del todo generosos, pero al final nos está haciendo un bien."

"Si, lo que quieras, niño Visual." -Musitó desganado, antes de detenerse en la esquina de una calle.- "Yo aquí me largo."

"¡Nos vemos mañana!" -Gritó Wallace, mientras Lance se alejaba, ondeando su mano perezosamente. La mirada del chico Mikuri se posó en Winona.- "Entonces, ¿Estás estudiando?"

"Creo que eso quedó bastante claro." -Dijo ella, sin mirar a Wallace a los ojos.- "No tengo nada más que hacer. No hay otro aspecto notable que deba considerar para tomar esta decisión."

"Vaya..." -Murmuró Wallace, para después rodar los ojos. Ambos cruzaron la calle una vez que la señal al otro lado se los permitió, para continuar su camino.- "¿Tienes algún motivo que te empuje a decir que si?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó ella, finalmente haciendo contacto visual, pero sin terminar de girarse para verlo.

"Bueno, hasta ahora solo haz listado tus estudios como obstaculo, pero no haz dado ningún motivo por el que pudieras aceptar la oferta." -Razonó Wallace, ante la mirada hueca de Winona.- "¿Te interesa al menos?"

"¿Por qué te interesa a tí?" -Preguntó ella, tomandolo fuera de balance. Wallace le miró sorprendido por unos momentos, antes de desviar su mirada al cielo del atardecer.

"Bueno, Don Juan tiene razón: soy muy torpe con las manos." -Confesó el muchacho.- "Siempre lo he sido. Y a pesar de nunca haber ido a la Academia, solía ver a los estudiantes que pasaban por la tienda después de clases. Con sus guitarras y sus instrumentos, y todos esos materiales. Siempre me pregunte cómo sería ser un Artista y hacer cosas maravillosas. Ahí fue cuando comencé a dibujar, pero mis manos eran tan torpes que no podía trazar dos lineas rectas. Entonces pasé semanas y semanas tratando de trazar el mismo dibujo, y finalmente lo conseguí: un demonio peludo con alas de ángel. Hasta la fecha, eso es todo lo que sé dibujar correctamente." -Wallace agachó la mirada y una de sus manos fue a para sobre su nuca.- "Creo que la razón por la que esto me interesa... es porque quiero probarme a mi mismo que no soy un total fracasado, y que puedo construir algo hermoso con este par de torpes manos."

Winona mantuvo su mirada estatica sobre el muchacho, hasta que ambos pararon en una esquina. La joven de cabello lavanda hizo una rápida y superficial reverencia antes de seguir por su camino.

"¡Oye!" -Le llamó Wallace. La muchacha le miró de reojo por encima de su hombro.- "M-Me interesa también... verte ahí mañana." -Winona le miró por un par de segundos más, antes de seguir por su camino y perderse de vista en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

Lo logró justo a tiempo. Llegó a la ferretería solo 5 minutos antes de que cerraran, ahora solo debía llevar la caja de clavos a su padre y su día estaría finalmente libre de tareas. Conocía la ruta de memoria, y se atrevería a ir con los ojos cerrados... si no fuese tan torpe, así que los mantuvo abiertos. Dobló en una esquina y-

"¡Cuidado!" -Wham* Todo se volvió negro, y juraría que escuchó cuando su craneo impacto contra el concreto.- "Oh, mi espalda... ¡Oye, estás bien!" -Sus ojos finalmente se abrieron y una vez que todo dejó de darle vueltas, se enfocaron en el joven frente a él, tirado en el suelo con una bicicleta encima.- "Lo siento, no fue mi intención."

"Eh, no te preocupes." -Gruñó Wallace, levantandose del suelo lentamente, tratando de no chillar de dolor. Su espalda lo estaba matando, pero trató de aguantarlo.- "Creo que debí haberme fijado antes de dar la vuelta... sobre la acera."

"Si, bueno. Ya me han dicho muchas veces que no condusca sobre la acera." -Confesó el apenado muchacho. Su piel era blanca, más de lo que Wallace pensó que era saludable, los ojos del muchacho eran de un color que rayaba entre el dorado y el amarillo, y su complexión era delgada y algo frágil.- "De verdad, lamento haberte arrollado... er..."

"Wallace. Soy Wallace." -Se presentó el muchacho, extendiendo su mano. El moreno la estrechó sonriente y la sacudió nervioso.

"Llamame Shio; todo el mundo lo hace." -Se presentó sonriente, antes de darse cuenta de algo. Levantó su mano para ver el reloj en su muñeca, arrastrando consigo la de Wallace. Finalmente, Shio soltó a Wallace, recogió su bicicleta del suelo y huyó, musitando algo acerca de llegar tarde. Wallace soltó un pesado suspiro y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero se dio cuenta de algo: la caja de los clavos había desaparecido.

Buscó en sus bolsillos, en el suelo... y finalmente encontro la pequeña caja de cartón. Abierta, de cabeza sobre la rejilla del alcantarillado en la calle. El muchacho la levantó y ojeó el interior: nada, ni un solo clavo quedó.

"Maldita sea..."

**N/A: OK, lo primero que quiero dejar en claro es que no soy corrupto. La votación que hice acerca de mis fics de la cual hablé en "Lazos" si importó y definitivamente voy a escribir "Decisiones"**, **pero surgieron un par de inconvenientes. Me di cuenta de que "Lazos" dependió mucho de las canciones que utilizé en cada capitulo. Me comunicaron que era contra las reglas usar liricas de canciones, y traté de ver cómo quedaría el fic sin las partes que necesitaban de las letras. Era horrendo; estaba mutilado y carecía de mucho sentido.**

**Entonces, ahora tengo que replantearme el modo en que quiero escribir "Decisiones", ya que no quiero depender tanto de canciones para esa historia, y entre tanto, les presento este fanfic. Decidí empezar este en este instante porque es ligero y no estará tan largo como "Lazos", ademas de que aportará mucho a lo que sucederá en la siguiente parte de esta Saga.**

**En fin, sin mas por el momento, les agradezco por leer y les pido que por favor me dejen un review antes de cerrar esta ventana. Chao!  
**


	2. A Little Lady's Lullaby

**Capitulo 2**

**A Little Lady's Lullaby  
**

"¡Ratas, voy tarde!" -Wallace corría de un lado a otro en su pequeña habitación. Tomó una mochila vacía y... ¿Qué era lo que debía llevar? Juan no le dió una explicación exacta acerca de qué era lo que iban a hacer, así que no sabía cómo prepararse. En fin, gracias a la hora y al súbito arranque de adrenalina proporcionado por 2 litros de refresco, el muchacho tomó un cuaderno, un lapiz, medio sandwich y salió a toda velocidad.

Sin siquiera despedirse de su padre, salió por la puerta principal cual alma que se lleva el diablo, rápidamente emprendiendo carrera por las transitadas calles de Goldenrod City. Su mano viajó pocos centimetros de su rostro, para poder ver claramente la hora en el reloj de su muñeca.

"Joder, otra vez se atascó." -Maldijó el joven, antes de romper la vieja correa del aparato para lanzarlo lejos.- "Don Juan no luce como una persona paciente. ¡Quién sabe lo que me haga si llego tarde!"

Un par de vueltas aquí, un cruce allá y Wallace parecía no avanzar. La desesperación y la cafeina se acumulaban en el a tal grado que deseó poder gritar a los cielos cuanta maldición viniese a su cabeza, pero entonces, en medio de toda su neblina de estrés, encontró a un ángel... montado en una vieja bicicleta y con una guitarra colgando de su espalda.

"¡Shio!" -Gritó Wallace. El aludido estuvo a punto de girarse a encarar al joven Mikuri, pero este último no le dio tiempo, al montarse inmediatamente en el viejo artefacto.- "Necesito que me lleves a la Academia de Bellas Artes, ¡Pronto!"

"Eh... y tú eres..." -La mirada en el rostro de Shio era exactamente igual a la de un perrito perdido; confundido y un poco asustado. Wallace soltó un pesado suspiro y gruñó un poco.

"Te lo diré en un rato, ahora necesito que me lleves a la Academia." -Ambos se miraron estaticos durante unos segundos más, hasta que el muchacho ojiambar se encogió en hombros y pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas.

Fueron 20 minutos en los que Shio pedaleó, cargando con cerca de 100 kilogramos de peso muerto, maneobrando por las calles de la ciudad con un torpe navegante que no sabía distinguir la izquierda de la derecha aunque su vida dependiera en ello. Finalmente, Wallace gritó el alto con todas sus fuerzas y bajo del vehiculo para impactar de lleno contra el enrejado del instituto.

"¡Está cerrado! Maldita sea." -Poco a poco, el joven de cabello turquesa se deslizó hasta el suelo, con el rostro tallandose contra los barrotes de metal.- "¿Cómo puede estar cerrado? ¡No tiene sentido!"

"¡Ah, ya lo sé!" -Exclamó Shio, atrayendo la atención del _Canva _Visual. La mirada de infantil realización en los ojos del moreno se perdió en el aire por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que apuntó a Wallace con su dedo índice y gritó a todo pulmón.- "¡Tú fuiste el chico al que casí atropeyo ayer!" -En ese momento, Wallace sintió un imperioso deseo de moler a golpes al jovencito.- "Wallace, ¿No es así?"

"S-Si. Así me llamo." -Musitó el muchacho, fingiendo una sonrisa, de dientes salidos.- "Ahora, podrías unirte a mí en este siglo o quieres-" -Wallace paró en seco al ver algo acercarse al final de la calle, ese auto azul que llega cada tarde a la tienda de su padre, y en ese mismo instante el muchacho sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. La puerta del conductor se abrió y... efectivamente, con toda la gracia y elegancia posible, Don Juan bajó del vehiculo y caminó hasta la puerta, donde le esperaba un par de jovenes.

"¿Wallace? Curioso." -Señaló el hombre, buscando las llaves de la reja en un bolsillo de su gabardina.- "No esperaba nadie tan temprano. ¡Pero qué gusto que tengas sed de aprendizaje!"

"M-Me quedé dormido... así que solo asumí que había llegado tarde." -Confesó Wallace, agachando la mirada para esconder un pronunciado rubor en sus mejillas. La puerta finalmente se abrió y Juan se apartó para dejar pasar a su estudiante de cabello turquesa, pero entonces su mirada se posó en el otro muchacho frente a él.

"¿Y tú eres, muchacho?" -La pregunta sacó a Shio de su propio mundo de forma tan brutal que el joven se estremeció sin control y casi cae de su bicicleta. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero Wallace corrió hasta él y le cortó tajante.

"¡Shio, cierto!" -Exclamó el futuro Artista, abrazando a su compañero de aventura.- "Gracias por traerme, hombre, te debo una."

"Eh, no hay problema." -Murmuró un sonriente Shio, respondiendo al abrazo de su nuevo amigo.- "Entonces, supongo que te veré después. Gusto en conocerlo señor." -Wallace se apartó del moreno y Juan ondeó su mano en despedida, mientras ambos miraban partir al joven.

"Tu amigo..." -Murmuró Juan, llamando la atención de su alumno. La mirada del hombre seguía plasmada en el camino por el que había huído Shio.- "...Traelo mañana."

"¿A la lección?" -Preguntó Wallace, extrañado. Juan asintió con la cabeza antes de atravesar el enrejado y abrirse caminó al jardín en el que se habían reunido el día anterior.- "¿Por qué? ...¿Señor? ¿Don Juan, por qué quiere verlo?"

Pero el hombre no le dio una respuesta.

* * *

"Vaya, entonces no era broma." -Exclamó Lance, haciendo acto de presencia en el punto de reunión bajo el árbol. Sin preambulos ni nada tan cordial como un saludo, se dejó caer en la hierba, a la sombra de aquel sauce.- "Te presentaste."

"Por supuesto que si, ¿Acaso creías que me acobardaría?" -Preguntó Wallace, sonriendo de lado ante el aparentemente irritado semblante del joven pelirrojo.- "Tú, en cambio-"

"Termina esa frase y tendrás que dibujar con los pies." -Amenazó el muchacho, fulminandole con la mirada. Wataru extendió los brazos al aire y después se los llevó detrás de la cabeza, usandolos como soporte para terminar de recostarse en el cesped.- "¡Oiga, Julio!" -Exclamó Lance, dirigiendose al Maestro.- "¿Cree que Robotina se aparezca por aquí?"

"Es algo dificil de afirmar, joven Wataru." -Respondió el hombre, antes de dejar caer un pesado libro sobre el estomago del pelirrojo, sofocandolo.- "Y por favor, refierase a mi como Maestro, o Don Juan." -El hombre ojiazul después avanzó para entregar un libro de igual grosor a las manos de Wallace.

"¿Qué es esto?" -Preguntó el muchacho de ojos turquesa. La cubierta del texto leía: "Vanitas: De belleza y otras cosas".- "¿Qué es Vanitas?"

"Significa Vanidad, en latín." -Explicó el hombre, aún paseandose por el jardín, sin dignarse a mirar a ninguno a los ojos.- "Antes de llevar sus escazos dotes a la practica, deben tener fundamentos en teoría, por lo cual quiero que lean los libros que acabo de darles."

"Lamento la demora." -Se disculpó una voz ajena a la de ellos, una voz más suave y aguda, pero al mismo tiempo más blanda y pastosa. Las miradas de todos se giraron hacía la derecha, donde la _Canva _de la danza acababa de aparecer, cargando una mochila repleta de quien-sabe-cuanta-cosa. -"No sabía que era lo que iba a necesitar." -Wallace no pudo evitar sonreir al enterarse de que no era el único con ese problema.

"No necesitarás nada más que esto." -Afirmó el Maestro, haciendo entrega de el último libro en sus manos a la muchacha.- "Teoría primero; practica al final. Lean el primer capitulo de sus respectivos libros y entonces pasaremos a la siguiente asignación." -Y sin otra indicación, el hombre abandonó el jardín, dejando solos a sus alumnos, inmersos en sus propios temas.

"Oye..." -Susurró Wallace, inclinandose hacía donde estaba Winona.- "Si no te molesta que pregunte... ¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí?"

"Estoy ocupada." -Murmuró ella, sin despegar la vista de las lineas de su tomo, con esa voz desabrida y lineal que Wallace estaba aprendiendo a odiar.

"En otras palabras: esfumate." -Tradujo Lance, entrometiendose en negocios que no eran suyos, y divirtiendose al hacerlo, al parecer, ya que sonreía ampliamente con la vista fija en su texto.

* * *

"¿El parque?" -Preguntó Wallace, pensando que quiza se tratara de una mala broma de Don Juan. Después de terminar con su primera asignación, Juan los montó a todos en su auto y explicó que llevaría a cada uno a realizar una tarea especial. El primero en llegar a su destino fue el muchacho de ojos turquesa, y ahora miraba incredulo su profesor.- "¿Es enserio? ¿Qué se supone que haga aquí?"

"Toma esto." -Ordenó el hombre, entregando una pequeña hoja de papel amarilla a su joven pupilo. Después sacó su mano por la ventana y apuntó al horizonte.- "Avanza en esa dirección hasta que te topes con un edificio."

"¿En el parque?" -Lance pronunció los pensamientos de Wallace, metido en el asiento trasero con Winona.- "Con todo respeto, Don Juan: ¿Está usted loco?"

"¡Ja, solo de sabiduría, muchacho!" -Exclamó el hombre, antes de encender nuevamente el motor de su auto.- "Portate bien, joven Mikuri, y haz todo lo que te pidan." -Y con eso, el auto abandonó la acera y se alejó a gran velocidad, dejando a un estupefacto Wallace examinando el recado en sus manos.

"'Proyecto _Canva _1, manejar con cautela'" -Leyó Wallace. Trató de darle significado a las palabras, pero desisitió después de unos segundos, y simplemente se dispuso a adentrarse al parque.

Era un sitio hermoso, verde, lleno de vida y de tranquilidad. Las personas se regaban por todo lo ancho y lo largo del lugar, divirtiendose, relajandose y simplemente entrando en contacto con la naturaleza. Pero en las partes más oscuras, a donde se adentraba el futuro Artista, la presencia de personas había descendido considerablemente, y entre más pasos daba Wallace en aquella dirección, el ambiente se tornaba más oscuro, gracias a la sombra que causaban los altos árboles que se erguían a su alrededor.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos, Wallace llegó a un claro; un lugar amplio y floral, protegido por los árboles que se alzaban a su alredor como una muralla, y en el centro de aquel lugar, como sacada de un cuento de hadas, había una casa. De un claro color magenta y tejas rojas, la estructura se alzaba timidamente entre la silvestre atmosfera del parque.

Wallace no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cómo habían construido esto en el fondo del parque de la ciudad, o quién lo había hecho, ya que alguien llamó su atención. En la puerta de la casa, había un par de grandes ojos negros, demasiado pegados al suelo para ser de un adulto.

"Oh, hola." -Saludó Wallace, antes de avanzar un paso hacía la criatura. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, aquellos ojos desaparecieron en la seguridad de la casa.- "No, espera. No te haré daño." -Aseguró el muchacho, y lentamente, aquellos ojos se revelaron nuevamente.- "Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?" -Preguntó el joven Mikuri, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.- "Eh... ¿Puedes salir un poco? Me incomoda no saber a quién le estoy hablando."

Dicho y hecho, se reveló la dueña de aquel par de ojitos negros: una pequeña niña, de cabello corto y negro, vistiendo unos shorts demasiado grandes para ella, que bien podrían haber actuado de pantalones, y una camisa roja. Sus ojos se alzaban curiosos hacía arriba, para encontrarse con los de Wallace. El muchacho se arrodilló y extendió su mano.

"Soy Wallace." -Se presentó el muchacho. La niña inspeccionó el apendice como si fuese algo desconocido para ella, y después la sujetó con ambas manos.- "¿Tienes nombre?"

"M..." -Musitó ella, agachando la mirada, pero sin soltar la mano del _Canva._

"¿Cómo?"

"Marge."- Dijo la niña, casi gritandolo, mirando directo en los ojos de Wallace con aquellas perlas negras. El muchacho sonrió y estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando-

"¡Oh, aquí estás!" -Exclamó la voz de una mujer, y un instante después, de la casa salió una chica. De cabello castaño y largo, piel tostada y grandes ojos rojos. Se agachó y tomó a Marge entre sus brazos, provocando que soltara a Wallace, sin embargo, la criautra estiró sus manos para alcanzarlo. La mirada de la desconocida viajó hasta encontrarse con la del _Canva_.- "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Buenas tardes también para usted." -Saludó sarcastico, algo irritado por la rudeza con que se dirigió la muchacha. La castaña rodó los ojos y soltó un gruñido casi bestial.- "Mi nombre es Wallace." -Se presentó el muchacho, antes de extenderle la nota que le entregó Juan.- "Me dijeron que aquí entenderían que hacer."

"No tengo idea de qué sea esto." -Confesó la muchacha, forcejeando con el infante en sus brazos. Finalmente, la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, y después volteó para con Wallace.- "Bien." -La desconocida se acercó al Artista y le entregó delicadamente a Marge.- "Acompañame."

La joven entró nuevamente a la casa, y Wallace le siguió de cerca, con niña en mano. El interior era amplio y muy colorido; había niños corriendo por allí y varios juguetes, crayones y cosas de esa naturaleza regados por el suelo. La ojiroja le guió hasta llegar a una pequeña zona alfombrada, donde había varios niños sentados alrededor de una mujer.

"Madame Glacia..." -Llamó la chica, atrayendo la atención de la mujer. Lucía madura, pero no al punto de parecer anciana. Su piel era blanca y tersa, como nieve y su cabello rubio y lacio caía con elegancia por encmia de sus hombros. La muchacha ojiroja le entregó el recado. Después de leerlo, Glacia miró con asombro a Wallace.

"El _Canva _Visual." -Exclamó la mujer, levantandose de su asiento. Las manos de la mujer fueron a parar a cada lado del rostro de Wallace. Dios, ¡Qué helada estaba!- "Sin duda Juan tendrá que esforzarse mucho."

"Muchas gracias... creo." -Musitó el joven. Glacia soltó el rostro de Wallace y se giró hacía los niños.- "Criaturas, tomen una manta y reunanse junto a la silla. El muchacho aquí..." -La mujer le miró por encima de su hombro.

"Wallace."

"Wallace les leerá un cuento para dormir." -Y sin decir otra cosa, la mujer desapareció.

¿Esta era su asignación?

* * *

"Y entonces, el duende se durmió. Fin." -Terminó de relatar, para después cerrar el libro. El lugar ahora estaba completamente mudo, y había niños dormidos dispersos por todo el suelo. Excepto por la pequeña niña sentada a los pies de Wallace, abrazando su manta a su pecho.- "¿No tienes sueño, Marge?" -La niña negó con la cabeza, rápidamente.- "Bien... supongo que podemos quedarnos hablando." -Dijo Wallace, sonriendo dulcemente a la pequeña. El joven palmeó su pierna y lentamente Marge se montó en ella, para después recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Wallace.

"¿Cuantos años tienes?" -Preguntó el chico de ojos turcos, meciendose suavemente de adelante hacía atrás. La pequeña morenita mostró cuatro dedos de su mano derecha.- "Wow, que grande estás. Recuerdo cuando yo tenia esa edad." -Wallace inspeccionó sus alrededores.- "Ciertamente mis papás nunca me trajeron a una guardería tan bonita. ¿Cómo es tu papá?" -Marge se encogió en hombros, confundiendo al Artista.- "Eh, bueno. ¿Cómo es tu mamá?" -Nuevamente, Marge se encogió en hombros, y se apegó mas a Wallace.

"No lo entendiste..." -Murmuró una voz detrás de él. Por sobre su hombro pudo ver a la chica de ojos rojos, mirandole de forma extraña.- "Esto no es una guardería, Wallace... Es un orfanatorio."

La quijada del muchacho cayó un poco, su boca se secó y por mero instinto, su mirada se clavó en la pequeña niña que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Después recorrió cada centimetro del lugar nuevamente. Todos esos niños...

"Lamento haber sido tan grosera hace rato." -Se disculpo la muchacha, moviendose con cuidado de no pisar a nadie para llegar a sentarse junto al artista.- "Estos niños ya han pasado por mucho. Es nuestro deber protegerlos para que no les ocurra nada más."

"Ya veo... Oye, eh..." -Estaba a punto de preguntar algo, pero se percató de que no sabía su nombre.

"Hana." -Se presentó la ojiroja, extendiendo su mano.- "Hana Nyüsatsu." -Wallace extendió su mano libre y la estrechó.

"Wallace Mikuri." -Repitió su nombre por mero instinto. Sabía que ella lo sabía, pero no estaba de más repetirlo. Ambos rieron levemente, antes de que Wallace recordara a lo que iba.- "¿Cómo fue que descubriste este lugar?"

"Una vez nos trajeron a mi y a unos compañeros a hacer trabajo voluntario aquí." -Explicó la castaña, sonriendo, acarciando un mechón del cabello de Marge.- "Supongo que me enamoré de estos niños."

* * *

"¡Argh! ¿Por qué carajo construir un orfanatorio en una esquina del parque?" -Se quejó Wallace, removiendo trozos de rama de su cabello. Hana carcajeó por lo bajo. - "Oh, ¿Te burlas de mi?"

"Lo siento, es solo que eres muy exagerado." -Se disculpó ella. Wallace no podía evitar sorprenderse. No podía creer que esta era la misma chica que más temprano ese día parecía tener deseos de arrancarle la cabeza.

"¡Bola!" -Se escuchó gritar a una voz, y en efecto, una pelota de béisbol cayó justo unos metros delante de ellos.- "¿Hana?" -Preguntó el muchacho que se acercó a recuperarla.- "Hola, ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Salgo del trabajo. ¿No está Kai con ustedes?" -Preguntó la ojiroja, señalando al grupo de béisbolista a lo lejos.

"Si, de hecho." -Respondió el muchacho, antes de girarse y gritar a todo pulmón.- "¡Kai, ya llegó tu domadora!" -Un muchacho se separó del grupo. Wallace quedó un poco sorprendido: por lo que podía vislumbrar, ese tipo guardaba un extraño parecido con alguien a quien él conocía.

"Bien, supongo que aquí nos despedimos." -Dijo ella, girandose hacía Wallace, pero la mirada de este seguía fija en el béisbolista a lo lejos.- "¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Quién es él?" -Preguntó Wallace, curioso. Tratando de ligar al chico con algo, ¡Lo que fuera! Cabello negro, fornido, de piel blanca y algo tostada por el sol...

"¿Él? Es Kai, mi novio." -Explicó Hana, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.- "¿Por qué?"

"Me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quién." -Musitó el artista, y de inmediato el rostro de Hana se iluminó.

"Eres amigo de Shio." -Afirmó la ojiroja, sorprendiendo a Wallace.- "Kai y Shio son hermanos." -¡Shio, claro! El tipo se parecía a Shio.

"¿Por casualidad no tendrás un número al que pueda llamar a Shio? Necesito decirle algo importante." -Inmediatamente, Wallace le entregó la hoja amarilla que le dio Juan, y una pluma de su mochila. Hana escribió tan veloz como pudo y se la entregó.- "Gracias."

"Hana, ¿Vienes?" -Preguntó el béisbolista, que seguía en el mismo lugar, jugando con la pelota de béisbol. La castaña ondeó su mano al chico de ojos turcos y se alejó junto al otro chico.

"Entonces... vendría siendo la cuñada de Shio." -Murmuró Wallace, sonriendo aliviado.- "¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!"

* * *

"¿Quién carajo es él?"- Preguntó Lance.

Esa noche, Wallace llamó a casa de Shio y le explicó todo con detalle, y el ciclista gustoso aceptó ir, pese a no saber de qué se trataba. Entonces, al día siguiente, Wallace y Shio se presentaron en la Academia, para desgracia de Lance, quien no lucía muy conforme por el incremento de números.

"Buen día, muchachos." -Saludó Juan, y todos tomaron esto como señal para sentarse a la sombra del árbol, a excepción de Shio.

"¿Quería verme, señor?" -Preguntó el timido chico. Juan le sonrió calidamente y coloco su mano en la cabeza del muchacho.

"Como dije hace solo dos días, ustedes serán mi legado." -Comenzó a explicar el hombre.- "Y mantengo mi promesa de que lograré moldearlos en verdaderos Artistas desde los cimientos más pútridos."

"Y ahí vamos otra vez con los insultos." -Bufó Lance, sin embargo el Maestro lo ignoró.

"Sin embargo, hay un límite en todo." -Afirmó Juan.- "Hay un límite en cuanto puede aprender un alumno, y en cuanto puede enseñar un maestro. Y tiene más valor un Artista perfecto que un Artista genuino."

"¿A donde quiere llegar con esto?" -Preguntó Wallace, impaciente.- "¿Cómo cabe Shio en todo esto?"

"Usted, joven," -Comenzó Juan, antes de tomar entre sus manos el rostro del moreno.- "Tiene el alma de un verdadero músico."

"Un momento, ¿Cómo carajo puede saberlo?" -Exclamó Lance, levantandose de su lugar. Sabía a donde se dirigía esto, y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.- "¿De donde carajo salió este tipo?"

"De las mismas calles de las que saliste tú, y aún así, posee más potencial del que tu nunca podrás mostrar." -La verdad salió de labios del Maestro y atacó como cien agujas al pecho del pelirrojo.- "Pero no sería justo dejarte de lado, joven Wataru. Hice una promesa contigo."

"Gracias." -Espetó sarcastico el muchacho pelirrojo, antes de regresar a su asiento.

"Es por eso que debo dejar un terreno parejo." -Dijo Juan, soltando a Shio finalmente y alejandose un par de pasos.- "Tomaré a ambos bajo mi tutela, y quien se desarrolle a un mejor paso, ganara un lugar en _The Lost Canvas_. Será una justa y limpia competencia, en la que solo habrá un ganador. Si no gustan de estos términos, pueden marcharse ahora y ahorrarnos mucha pena." -Shio y Lance se miraron a los ojos por un fugaz momento... Un momento que quedó grabado en las memorias de ambos.

"Acepto." -Respondieron ambos al unísono.

"Bien. En ese caso, Lance Wataru y Shio..." -El hombre guardó silencio y se giró hacía Wallace, con una mirada interrogante plasmada en sus facciones. Entonces, cuando Wallace entró en razón, se giró hacía Shio.

"¿Cúal dijiste que era tu apellido?" -Preguntó el de ojos turcos. Shio sonrió apenado y se llevó una mano a la frente.

"No lo he dicho. De hecho, ni siquiera he dicho mi nombre." -Confesó el moreno, extrañando a su amigo.- "Shio es solo un sobrenombre. Mi nombre es..."

"Shinku Ongaku."

**N/A: Al chile, ¿Cuantos de ustedes se esperaban esa? ...¿Cómo que qué? Si no sabes quien es Shinku Ongaku te sugiero que vayas a leer "Lazos" otra vez. Gracias a Danyeda, Marcos y el reviewer anonimo numero 99... eso. Gracias a que los capitulos de esta historia estan tan cortos, puedo actualizar seguido, pero no esperen que sea como ahora. No quiero que se desilucionen.**

**Hasta la proxima!  
**


	3. The Broken Ballad

**Capitulo 3  
**

**The Broken Ballad  
**

"A la derecha..." -Murmuró el _Canva _Visual, montado de nuevo en la parte trasera de la bicicleta de su compañero.- "A la derecha..." -La vista de ambos se mantenía fija en el camino, y Wallace comenzaba a sudar a todo trapo.- "¡Shio, a donde quieras pero muevete!"

"¿Eh?"

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar, el moreno condujo directo hasta impactar con un inocente semaforo erguido justo en la esquina de la acera. Varios de los transceuntes habían parado sus recorridos para poder mirar al enredo de miembros y metales en acción, gruñendo y retorciendose.

"Shio, quitate de encima..." -Gruñó Wallace, pero su voz era amortiguada por un pedazo de tela. Probablemente el pantalón de Shio, pero decidió no darle importancia. Finalmente, el chico de ojos turcos salió desde debajo de la bestia de metal y gateó lejos de su compañero. El moreno finalmente se quitó la bicicleta de encima y su mirada preocupada viajó en la dirección de Wallace.

"¡Oh, dios! ¿Estás bien?" -Preguntó el más joven, antes de levantarse y correr en dirección a su amigo.

"Solo un par de rasguños. Nada gra-" -La tranquilizante respuesta del muchacho se vio finalizada cuando Shio le pasó de largo, para recoger en sus brazos la guitarra que yacía detrás de Wallace.

"No te pasó nada, ¿Verdad?" -Repetía una y otra vez, besando el instrumento y hasta arruyandolo. Wallace se hubiese quejado, de no ser por lo raro y espeluznante de la situación.

"Eh... anda, que vamos tarde." -Murmuró el futuro artista, recogiendo la bicicleta del suelo, antes las miradas extrañadas de la gente. El muchacho pudo sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza.

* * *

"Llegan tarde." -Señaló Juan, sentado a la sombra del árbol al que tanto se había acostumbrado ver, sin dirigirles la mirada. Solo mantenía sus ojos sobre un pequeño libro entre sus manos. Wallace miró a su alrededor, y arqueó una ceja extrañado al solo ver a Winona presente.

"¿Y Lance?" -Preguntó Mikuri, sin embargo no recibió respuesta de su Maestro. El sonido estridente del metal ondeando sacó a todos de sus pensamientos, y segundos después, un apurado pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia en el jardín.

"Lamento la demora." -Se disculpó el muchacho. No era una disculpa honesto, eso se apreciaba, pero no había sentido en reprocharlo. Algo llamó la atención de Wallace; Wataru sostenía en su mano derecha una pequeña caja blanca. Lance se percató de la mirada curiosa de su compañero, y discretamente guardó la caja en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Bien. Ahora que están todos aquí, podremos empezar." -Anunció el Artista mayor, para después levantarse de su lugar bajo el árbol.- "La lección de hoy es muy especial, y me temo que será especialmente ardua para uno de ustedes." -Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas confundidas, antes de continuar escuchando a Juan.- "Hoy romperemos todas las barreras que encierran sus corazones. Para poder expresar lo que sea que sus almas quieran, deben ser capaces de sentir las emociones hasta el punto más critico; un punto en el que estén a un solo paso de perder el control."

"Me temo que no entiendo." -Musitó Winona. Juan no pudo evitar sonreir: ya lo veía venir.

"La linea final viene siendo..." -Exclamó el hombre, antes de cruzar el jardín y llegar al corredor que conducía al interior del recinto.- "Vamos a despertar sus sentimientos." -Resumió Juan, sonriendo ampliamente. Señaló a Lance y a Shio, y con la mano les ordenó seguirlo.- "Volveré por Winona después de encargarme de ellos dos. Wallace, quedas excento de esta asignación."

"¿Excento?" -Preguntó el muchacho, avanzando subitamente hasta su maestro.- "Digo, ¡No me estoy quejando! ¿Pero por qué?"

"Tu ya despertaste tus emociones." -Explicó Juan. Una explicación vaga y superficial, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de su maestro le decía que era verdad.- "Piensa en el día de tu primera asignación. Después toma tu cuaderno y dibuja lo primero que venga a tu mente." -Y sin decir otra cosa, el hombre abandono aquel jardín, con Shio y Lance siguiendole de cerca.

* * *

Los condujo por los pasillos de la academia durante aproximadamente 15 minutos, dando vuelta más de una vez en el mismo corredor, hasta que finalmente, llegaron a un pequeño salón, adornado con varios motivos musicales como notas corcheas, negras y semifusas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul brillante, y al fondo del aula, había un hombre, sentado en la banca frente a un piano de considerable tamaño.

"Gracias por hacerme este favor, Blaine." -Exclamó Juan, antes de avanzar hasta el sujeto y estrechar su mano. Blaine era un hombre relativamente joven; es decir, era adulto pero aún así guardaba más juventud que la de Juan. Su cabello era largo y cano, atado hacía atrás en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos se ocultaban detrás de unas gafas de sol redondas y pequeñas. Lo que más cabía destacar del hombre, era la peculiar forma en que arreglaba su bigote: dos ganchos hacía abajo, curvandose hacía adentro.

"No hay problema, señor." -Respondió el aludido, antes de posar su vista en los alumnos del director de la academia.- "Entonces, ¿Son ellos?"

"Si, así es." -Respondió Juan, antes de avanzar hasta la puerta.- "Te los encargo mucho." -Y sin dirigirle una palabra a los prospectos a _Canva_, el hombre abandonó el aula.

"De acuerdo. Comencemos." -Exclamó Blaine, antes de girarse hacía el piano, para después levantar la tapa de madera que cubría las teclas. Lance y Shio intercambiaron miradas confundidas, y después el moreno aclaró su garganta ruidosamente.

"Disculpe, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?" -Preguntó el más joven, timidamente. El hombre miró a ambos por encima de su hombro y sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Ustedes? Solo escuchen atentamente." -Dijo Blaine, antes de volver su atención al piano.- "¡Cierren sus ojos si les apetece! Pero quiero que sientan la energía de esta pieza."

* * *

Una lagrima cayó sobre el papel. Oh, estupendo: acababa de arruinar el mejor dibujo que había hecho en toda su vida. Pero no podía evitarlo. Completamente de la nada, sintió como una ola de dolor y nostalgia oprimía su corazón en un vortice de sentimientos.

"¿Qué sucede?" -Preguntó la monótona voz de Winona. Wallace levantó su mirada para que se encontrase con la de ella; hasta parecía un poco preocupada... ¡Nah!

"Nada." -Respondió tranquilo, sonriente también, antes de volver su vista al trazo en sus manos.- "Era algo que no esperaba." -Wallace continuó examinando cada linea de su dibujo, pero unos instantes después, noto la mirada curiosa de Winona, tratando de abrirse paso por encima de su hombro para echar un vistazo. El de ojos turcos sonrió y giró su cuaderno para mostrar el retrato.

A simple vista, parecían solo un monton de lineas entrelazadas a lo bestia, pero mirando más de cerca, se podía vislumbrar la figura de una niña pequeña, durmiendo placidamente en brazos de alguien.

"Veo que no te resultó tan difícil." -La voz de su Maestro hizo que ambos se giraran hasta la entrada al jardín, donde un sonriente Juan les observaba con un semblante extraño en el rostro. Algo que Wallace nunca había visto en él.- "Parece que ya tienes la parte moral dominada, ahora tienes que perfeccionar la técnica. Solo se vuelve más difícil de aquí en adelante, joven Mikuri."

"Lo sé." -Murmuró Wallace, antes de darle una última mirada a su dibujo. Lo cierto es que Wallace nunca quizo ser dibujante ni nada relacionado con este ámbito, de hecho antes de que Juan le extendiera esta oferta, no tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer con su vida, pero el ver esa imagen que él mismo trazo, la figura durmiente y pacifica de Marge en el papel, logró inspirarle como nunca nada lo había hecho.- "Pero estoy dispuesto a aprenderlo todo."

"Me alegro." -Exclamó Juan, antes de girarse hacía la única integrante femenina de _The Lost Canvas_. Sus labios se apretaron en una firme linea y dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación.- "Ahora tú, mi pichón con álas de yeso."

* * *

"Wow..." -Suspiró Shio, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, sin embargo no sentía deseos de limpiarlas. El moreno volteó hacía su izquierda para ver a Lance, y lo encontró en un estado similar al suyo; con la vista fija en el techo y la boca ligeramente abierta.

"Si... wow." -Repitió el pelirrojo. Ambos se miraron fugazmente el uno al otro antes de enfocar toda su atención en Blaine.- "Eso... fue muy-"

"Hermoso." -Interrumpió Shio, sorprendiendo a Lance. Esa era exactamente la palabra que estuvo a punto de rodar de sus labios.- "Y también muy-"

"Triste." -Terminó Lance. Fue el turno de Blaine para mostrarse sorprendido, sin embargo, borró esa emoción de su rostro para ser reemplazada por una sonrisa llena de intriga.

"Bien, comencemos contigo, pelirrojo." -Dijo el pianista, girandose para quedar directamente de frente con el joven Wataru.- "¿Qué fue lo que sentiste al escuchar esa melodía?"

"Bueno..." -Comenzó Lance, sin embargo tuvo que aclarar su garganta: su boca se había secado.- "Sentí... como si me hubiesen fallado." -Murmuró el pelirrojo, sin embargo casi al instante negó con la cabeza freneticamente.- "No, no es eso. Cuando- Cuando cerré los ojos... vi un rostro sonriendome, y pude escuchar como alguien me decía que todo estaría bien... pero esa sonrisa... esa triste sonrisa me decía que era mentira. Las cosas no estarían bien..." -Después de unos segundos, el muchacho se percató de lo que había dicho, y agachó la cabeza, ante las miradas atentas de Blaine y Shio.

"Bien... ahora tú." -Indicó el hombre, tomando por sorpresa a Shio. Como de costumbre, el moreno se estremeció y agachó la mirada.

"Yo... Yo no vi ninguna imagen pero..." -Shio levantó su rostro lo suficiente para que Blaine pudiese apreciar su melancolica sonrisa.- "Sentí... como si hubiese roto una promesa." -La mano del joven se poso justo sobre su corazón.- "Sentí ese vacío inmenso que uno siente cuando decepciona a alguien."

"Curioso..." -Murmuró Blaine, alternando su mirada entre ambos estudiantes. Shio pudo haber jurado que vio brillar los ojos del hombre por debajo de sus gafas.- "Bien, terminó la asignación. Pueden retirarse."

* * *

Juan llevaba dando vueltas por el jardín más de 20 minutos, durante los cuales Winona no hizo nada más sino sentarse en el suelo y seguirle con la mirada. Wallace llevaba todo ese tiempo sentado bajo el árbol, siendo un simple espectador, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se abriera campo hasta sus labios.

"No podemos romper tus barreras de la misma form que con tus compañeros." -Exclamó Juan, más para sí mismo que para la _Canva _de la Danza.- "Necesitamos acciones, movimiento -¡Destellos fugaces en el cielo!" -El hombre gesticulaba con sus manos y las arrojaba a los aires como un demente.- "Necesitamos contacto humano..."

"Se me ocurre algo." -Musitó Wallace, sin embargo, Juan logró escucharle y ahora le fulminaba con la mirada. El ojiturco se percató de esto y su rostro se enrojeció al instante.- "Eh, no, yo solo-"

"Si tienes una idea que aportar, adelante." -Dijo el ojiazul, señalando a la dama trás él. La mirada de Wallace chocó con la de su compañera, quien le miraba... como siempre. Wallace soltó un suspiro de pesadez y se levantó de la comodidad de la sombra bajo aquel árbol.

Avanzó un par de pasos hasta llegar frente a Winona, y después se sentó de piernas cruzadas, descanzando sus codos en cada una de sus rodillas, mirando directamente a los ojos color lavanda de la muchacha. El rostro de ambos lucía sereno y tranquilo, sus respiraciones reguladas y sus corazones latiendo a un ritmo normal. Y todo eso se desvaneció cuando las manos de Wallace se colocaron suavemente a cada lado del rostro de Winona, y lentamente lo acercó al suyo para acariciar sus labios con los propios.

Ni 3 segundos después, Winona se alejó como si su tacto le ardiera, y conectó una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla de Wallace, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al cesped. La joven se levantó subitamente, con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido y fulminando a su compañero con la mirada.

"Ok, mala idea..." -Murmuró Mikuri, con la mano adherida al punto enrojecido en su cara.

"Imbecil." -Murmuró Winona, antes de dirigirse a su maestro.- "Si no le importa, tengo cosas que hacer." -Acto seguido, la muchacha avanzó hasta el pasillo al interior de la Academia.

"Quién lo diría..." -Murmuró Juan, con la mirada estatica en su estudiante femenina. Wallace arqueó una ceja, confundido, y después siguió los ojos de su maestro hasta topar con Winona, y la causa de su asombro.

Meneaba las caderas al caminar.

* * *

Era un fenomeno totalmente extraño y bizarro. Apenas Lance y Shio regresaron al jardín, ambos fueron a extremos separados y se sentaron en el cesped. El moreno comenzó a tocar notas totalmente aleatorias en su guitarra, con la mirada perdida en el cielo y su lengua asomandose por la comisura de sus labios, totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía.

Mientras, el pelirrojo sacó de su bolsillo la caja blanca que Wallace había visto anteriormente, y de ella sacó una armónica, totalmente bañada en cromo y con remáchez de color dorado. El, al igual que su competidor por el titulo de _Canva_ de la Música, tocaba notas al azar, igualmente concentrado.

Era como si ambos trataran de descifrar algo.

"¡Ah, me alegra el verlos tan entusiasmados!" -Exclamó Juan, sentado debajo del árbol, llamando la atención de todos sus pupilos hacía si.- "Yo dije que ustedes serían grandes artistas; esa es una promesa." -Dijo el ojiazul, antes de levantarse y caminar hasta quedar justo entre Lance y Shio, y de frente con Wallace.- "La otra promesa será su prueba final." -Y después de ese anuncio tan críptico y misterioso, el hombre se marchó.

* * *

"¡Deja de tocar!" -Gritó Wallace. Después de salir de la Academia, Shio seguía enfocado en su guitarra, así que Wallace tomó el mando de la bicicleta y el moreno se montó atrás. Pero, aunque no podía verlo, Wallace escuchaba el sonido de las cuerdas en su oído.- "¡Harás que choquemos otra vez!"

"Así no era..." -Murmuró el ojiambar, antes de continuar rasgando las cuerdas. Wallace estuvo a punto de gritar algo que hubiese hecho llorar a su madre, pero una voz al otro lado de la acera llamó su atención.

"¡Shio!" -Wallace frenó en seco, y de no haber sujetado al moreno en su espalda, él y su guitarra hubiesen salido volando. Las miradas de ambos cruzaron al otro extremo de la calle, donde una pareja se acercaba a ellos. Wallace inmediatamente reconoció a la castaña que ondeaba su mano como Hana. Y después de unos segundos, al otro tipo como Kai, el hermano de Shio.

"Hola, Wallace." -Saludó la ojiroja, y el muchacho simplemente hizo un ademán con la mano. El acompañante de Hana arqueó una ceja, y le miró interrogante.- "Compartimos turno en el orfanatorio. Wallace, él es Kaishü Ongaku. Kai, él es Wallace Mikuri." -Ambos estrecharon manos, y después la mirada de Kai viajó por sobre el hombro del ojiturco y fue a parar con su hermano.

"¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora?" -Preguntó Kai, genuinamente extrañado. Shio simplemente alzó su guitarra al aire, y su hermano asintió en realización.- "¡Oh, cierto! Mi hermanito, el artista."

"Futuro artista." -Corrigió el menor, sonriente. Kai colocó una mano en la cabeza de su hermano y revolvió su cabello.- "¡Basta!" -Exclamó, entre risas.- "A todo esto, ¿A donde van ustedes?"

"Voy a llevar a la señorita aquí presente a una cena de cinco estrellas." -Exclamó orgulloso, el mayor de los hermanos Ongaku, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de su novia, para acercarla a si.

"Oh. ¿Es así como se dice 'El especial de 2 por 1 un tacos' hoy en día?" -Kai golpeó a su hermano juguetonamente en el brazo, mientras Hana trataba de contener una carcajada.

"Solo por eso no te llevaré nada a la casa." -Anunció Kai, antes de avanzar y pasarles de largo.- "Te veo en casa esta noche. Gusto en conocerte, Wallace." -Una vez más, el ojiturco se limitó a despedirse con la mano.

"Adios, Shio." -Se despidió Hana, mirandole por encima de su hombro, sonriendo.

"Adios, Hana." -Murmuró el menor, indeciso entre si ondear o no su mano. El ojiambar se mantuvo mirando por el sendero que tomó la pareja por un par de segundos más, antes de volver a la realidad y darle una palmada a Wallace, quien a la señal comenzó a pedalear.

* * *

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -Preguntó Wallace, atónito, al encontrarse con Winona. De pie, con la espalda recargada sobre la puerta de la tienda de su padre. La chica de ojos lavanda le miró fieramente, con un fuego en su mirada que Wallace no creyó capaz de encontrar.

"Que sea la última vez..." -Murmuró Winona, antes de avanzar un par de pasos hacía su compañero.- "Que sea la última vez que se te ocurre hacer algo como eso."

"¿Hablas del beso?" -Preguntó Mikuri, recibiendo como respuesta un gutural gruñido de parte de Winona.- "Tranquila. Ademas, no creo haberlo hecho tan mal."

"¡Ese no es el punto!" -Exclamó ella, con el rostro ardiendo en rabia.- "Pudiste haberme advertido, o por lo menos pedir mi consentimiento."

"Fue solo un beso, Winona." -Musitó Wallace, desviando la mirada, pero aún de reojo, el muchacho podía ver el rostro enrojecido de la _Canva_ de la Danza. ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a un inocente beso? A menos que...- "Oh... oh." -Murmuró el joven, y de inmediato su rostro se enrojeció y agachó la mirada apenado.- "Tu no... no lo habías hecho antes, ¿Cierto?"

"...¿Eso importa?" -Wallace sabía que esa era su manera de decir si. Ambos alzaron las miradas para encontrarse, las mejillas de ambos ardiendo en pena y espectativa. ¿Espectativa de qué?

"Lo siento." -Se disculpó él, antes de acercarse un poco más a ella.- "Pero no puedo deshacer lo que hice."

"Ya lo sé, idiota." -Gruñó la de cabello lavanda, su voz sonando más suave de lo que Wallace nunca la había escuchado.- "So-Solo quiero dejar en claro que no te permitiré hacerlo otra vez."

"Y..." -El muchacho avanzó un paso más, y salida de quién-sabe-donde, una mano traviesa se posó en la espalda de la estudiante de Juan.- "¿Qué harás para detenerme?"

Lentamente, los labios de Wallace descendieron en dirección a los de su compañera, pero justo cuando les distaciaban solo un par de centimetros, se detuvo.

"Ya pensaré en algo, pero será mucho peor que solo sujetarte de los testiculos."- Murmuró Winona, antes de separarse del muchacho y huir de la escena a paso tranquilo. 3 segundos después, Wallace cayó al suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y respirando agitadamente.

"Me encanta esa chica." -Murmuró Wallace, aún retorciendose de dolor sobre la acera.

**N/A: En fin. Hay esta el tercer capitulo. Gracias a Danyeda, Sweet Autumn Mao, el reviewer anomino 99, MFerchu, Wolf of death y Sayato por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Si alguien puede adivinar qué cancion tocó Blaine, tendrá mis respetos. No creo tener nada qué decir en estas notas... así que aquí viene el tan esperado y cotizado:**

**"Comentario de interes nulo.": Estuve checando precios para el 3DS... No. Pinches. MAMES! Por ese precio me compro un pinche PS3 usado. Osea, 250 dolares. ¿Saben lo que es para mi ahorrar esa cantidad? Pero en fin, Kingdom Hearts 3D lo vale... y también hay otros juegos muy chingones, así que supongo que valdría la pena. ¿Alguién más que piense comprar esta chingadera?**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!  
**


	4. Sunset Sonata

**Capitulo 4  
**

**Sunset Sonata**

"No creo que el fracasado se paseé por aquí hoy." -Opinó Lance, antes de reasumir su practica con el pequeño instrumento de cromo entre sus manos. Shio le lanzó una mirada de disgusto por sobre su hombro, la cual el pelirrojo logró ignorar olimpicamente. El maestro soltó un pesado suspiro, mientras se paseaba por todo el contorno del jardín.

"Está bien; empecemos." -Señaló Juan, antes de sacar de entre sus ropas un libro de buen tamaño, para abrirlo justo por el centro y proseguir a darle lectura.- "Hoy, para variar un poco, llevaremos algo de sus conocimientos a la practica." -Comunicó Juan, antes de arrojar el libro al cesped, justo frente a sus estudiantes de música.- "Aprendan eso. Lo tocarán en sus respectivos instrumentos al final del día."

"Está loco." -Murmuró Lance, con la vista fija en las notás escritas en el libro.- "No hay forma de aprender una canción tan complicada en tan poco tiempo."

"Si no te sientes apto, la puerta está muy ancha." -Exclamó Juan, antes de girarse para darles la espalda. Su mirada viajó al otro extremo del jardín, donde Winona había terminado de calentar.- "Lamentablemente, señorita Nagi, usted será quien sufra más esta tarde." -Una amplia sonrisa se apoderó del rostro del hombre una vez que terminó aquella oración.- "Lamentable para usted, ya que yo lo gozaré mucho."

* * *

"¿No tenías lecciones de Arte hoy?" -Preguntó Hana, mientras miraba como Wallace corría trás Marge por todo el jardín fuera del orfanato. Finalmente, el peliturco se lanzó sobre ella y la atrapó entre su cuerpo y el suelo, con cuidado de no aplastarla.

"Si, pero le prometí a Marge que vendría hoy." -Respondió el muchacho, completamente despreocupado al respecto. Con gran esfuerzo, Marge se arrastró por el costado de Wallace para liberarse, y velozmente se montó en su espalda.- "¡Está bien, tu ganas!"

"Marge, es hora de entrar." -Anunció Hana, sonriendo maternalmente. Las mejillas de la niña se inflaron y su entrecejo se frunció pronunciadamente. Wallace no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la expresión de la morenita.

"No te preocupes, Margie." -El _Canva_ Visual tomó a Marge en sus brazos y la cargó hasta llegar a la puerta del orfanato.- "Volveré en un par de días."

"¿Pronto?" -Preguntó ella, mirandole con ese gran par de ojos negros, casi suplicante. Wallace no quería mentirle, así que simplemente abrió la puerta, la colocó en el suelo, y le guiñó un ojo.

"En unos días." -El muchacho depositó un suave beso en su frente, y acto seguido la niña se echó a correr dentro del lugar.

"Eres muy bueno con ella." -Observo la ojiroja, quien había logrado mantenerse al margen, solo limitandose a sonreir.- "Ella parece quererte mucho."

"Bueno, creo que yo también la quiero." -Murmuró Wallace, ligeramente sonrojado, antes de girarse a encarar a su amiga.- "Pero no creo que sea de eso de lo que quieras hablar."

"¿Eh?" -Hana le miró confundida, pero extrañamente, un rubor se abrió paso hasta sus mejillas. Wallace sonrió ampliamente y apuntó un dedo acusante a la muchacha.

"Saliste hace hora y media, y solo te haz quedado allí parada." -Observó Wallace.- "Si hubieses querido llevarte a Marge, lo habrías hecho al principio. Te quedaste porque querías hablar conmigo acerca de algo." -Como parte de sus lecciones con los _Canvas_, Wallace había leído muchos libros, y en todos ellos se implicaba que un buen artista visual tenía que aprender a ver a través de las apariencias y a encontrar significado en todo lo que le rodeaba. Y se convenció de que eso era cierto al ver la manera en la que Juan deducía cosas a cada instante.

"Eh, bueno yo..." -La muchacha desvió su rostro avergonzada, probablemente para ocultar el tono que había tomado su rostro.- "¿Shio te ha hablado de mí?" -¡Si! Chupate esa Juan- Espera, ¿Qué?

"¿Shio? ¿Eso era todo?" -Preguntó Wallace, genuinamente confundido. La castaña asintió lentamente, y Wallace no pudo hacer nada más que arquear una ceja.- "Pues... si, algo."

"¿Qué te ha dicho?" -Preguntó ella, casí lanzandose sobre el ojiturco. Wallace retrocedió un paso y se ventiló un poco con el cuello de su camisa.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?" -Preguntó él. No era como si estuviese evadiendo la pregunta, de hecho Shio no había hecho nada sino hablar maravillas de la novia de su hermano, pero era intrigante el porque de las preguntas de Hana. Y, dado a que sus habilidades deductivas no estaban completamente afinadas, Wallace no se arriesgaría a equivocarse garrafalmente solo por querer jugar a ser Juan.

"Bueno yo..." -Titubeó ella, antes de soltar un pesado suspiro y cruzarse de brazos.- "Antes Shio era muy dulce conmigo, y nos llevabamos muy bien. Pero de un tiempo para aca, me trata muy diferente."

"¿Diferente cómo?" -Aventuró a preguntar Wallace.

"Bueno, antes si nos encontrabamos en la calle, él me sonreiría como si se le hubiese iluminado el día." -Rememoró Hana, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mientras su voz se perdía más y más en sus memorias.- "Recuerdo que a veces yo llegaba al apartamento buscando a Kai, solo para descubrir que aún no llegaba del trabajo. Shio solía invitarme a pasar, y yo podría pasar horas enteras escuchandolo tocar la guitarra y cantar..."

"Parece ser que lo quieres mucho." -Wallace no pudo evitar sonreir socarronamente al torcer las palabras que ella había utilizado hace solo minutos, pero a ella no pareció afectarle, de hecho, seguía sonriendo como si no le hubiese escuchado. Entonces, solo por un breve instante, una loca idea cruzó por la mente de Wallace. Esa mirada...- "Hana-"

"Tengo que irme." -Completamente de la nada, la ojiroja huyó del claro, adentrandose en la espeza maleza del parque, dejando solo a un atontado Wallace.

Esa mirada en el rostro de Hana... era identica a la de Shio cuando se encontraron con ella y Kai aquel día.

* * *

"Lento..." -Comandó Juan, con voz serena y cortante, mientras sus dedos se paseaban libres por las teclas de marfil del piano en el salón de música. Winona se mecía suavemente al ritmo de la música, ajustando la velocidad y el tempo de acuerdo a las especificaciones del gran Maestro.- "Más suave."

"Si señor." -Se limitó ella a responder. La siguiente parte de su rutina era simple: media vuelta sobre sus talones, pasando a apoyarse sobre las puntas de sus pies, un ligero impulso para elevar la pierna derecha al aire hacía atras; algo simple. Y sin embargo, logró arruinarlo cuando, al quedar todo su cuerpo apoyado en su pierna izquierda, su rodilla cedió y cayó pesadamente al suelo.- "¡Arg! ¡Maldición!"

"No estás en un partido de béisbol, ni mucho menos en un ring de lucha." -Exclamó Juan, dejando de tocar, para después ponerse de pie serenamente y avanzar sin preocupación alguna hasta su joven estudiante, que yacía en el suelo, gruñendo y sujetando con fuerza su pierna.- "Tus movimientos no se basan en fuerza, sino en equilibrio y gracia. Si colocas el peso en los lugares correctos, tu cuerpo aligera la carga y te será más sencillo soportarla." -El ojiazul se hincó y tomó la pierna de la joven Nagi entre sus manos, haciendola estremecer.- "Tendré que llevarte a emergencias, esto podría ser serio."

"Estoy bien." -Murmuró la obstinada estudiante, apretando la quijada y desviando la mirada. Juan le miró penetrantemente y dejó caer su pierna al suelo, para después levantarse y darle la espalda a la chica de ojos lavanda, obviando el gemido de agonía que dejo salir ella.

"Como quieras; no soy quien para arrebatarte el deseo de vivir coja." -Musitó el hombre, indiferente, antes de cruzarse de brazos.- "Pero los cojos no danzan... No espera, eso no es del todo cierto. Pero igual, mi _Canva_ de la Danza no puede ser coja." -Juan le miró de reojo, por encima de su hombro, lo suficiente para ver la mirada llena de odio que le profería Winona. La muchacha dejó salir un gruñido bestial y después le extendió su mano al Maestro.- "Sabia decisión." -Juan dio media vuelta... y caminó para pasarle de largo.- "No voy a tomar tu mano solo cuando tú lo quieras; aprende eso."

Winona gruñó aún más y golpeó la duela con su puño derecho, antes de rodar por el suelo para quedar sobre su estomago y levantarse con pesadez, para después seguir con dificultad a su maestro.

* * *

"Esto es una estupidez." -Siseó Lance, antes de levantarse del cesped y guardar su armónica en su bolsillo derecho.- "Soy su aprendiz, no un maldito mono cilindrero al que puede dar ordenes sin dar la cara."

"Si no quieres quedarte, puedes irte." -Masculló Shio. Lance se giró bruscamente para mirarle con desdén; helo allí, con esos grandes ojos dorados fijos en el libro de Juan, sonriendo alegremente con su guitarra firmemente sujeta en sus brazos. Era una imagen que Lance guardaría en sus recuerdos; nadie podía ser tan malditamente feliz. Shio levantó la mirada, aún sonriente.- "Me harás las cosas más faciles."

"Por favor, no seas estúpido." -Espetó el pelirrojo, antes de dejar salir una falsa y forzada carcajada.- "Él solo me tiene aquí para sentir algún tipo de paz interior al haberme cambiado por tí. No importa que tanto llegue a mejorar, al final él te escogerá a tí, y toda esta competencia habrá sido una perdida de tiempo."

"¿En serio? No tenía idea de que fuera tan bueno." -Exclamó el ojiambar, dirigiendo su divertida mirada hacía las nubes. Sin embargo, esto solo logró aumentar la ira de Wataru.- "Incluso tú crees que soy superior a ti."

"Yo no-"

"Eso fue lo que yo escuché." -Le interrumpió el muchacho. Lance estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre su rival, pero sus palabras le detuvieron.- "No hay razón para dejar que esto afecte nuestra amistad." -Al principio, el pelirrojo sintió deseos de reir; reir hasta que el aire abandonara por completo sus pulmones. Pero fue cuando los ojos de Shio se posaron sobre él, que entendió la verdadera implicación en sus palabras.- "Por donde yo lo veo, este proyecto me ha otorgado tres nuevos amigos."

"Eres un estúpido." -Musitó Lance, antes de dar la media vuelta y avanzar un par de pasos hacía el corredor que dirigía a la salida, sin embargo, antes de llegar miró al moreno por encima de su hombro.- "Te aclararé dos cosas, imbecil: esto no se trata de amigos, se trata de talento. Puede ser que tengas todos los buenos amigos que necesites, pero al final un fracasado no podrá valerse por su cuenta, así que esmerate más en mejorar y menos en fraternizar con el enemigo."

"Es una manera muy cruda de ver las cosas." -Murmuró Shio, llevandose una mano a la frente.- "¿Qué más debes aclararme?"

"Te odio."

* * *

Wallace pensó en correr detrás de Hana, pero descartó esa idea después de unos minutos: no sabía conducirse correctamente en estas partes tan profundas del parque, así que sería fácil perderse, y dificilmente había algo más estúpido que perderse en un parque. Entonces, no le quedó más remedio que regresar a casa. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención al llegar a un cruce de semaforo: el auto de Juan, y dentró de él, el mismo Maestro y Winona, quien lucía extrañamente molesta.

Antes de que el peliturco pudiese hacer alguna congetura, el auto arrancó a toda velocidad y dio vuelta en una esquina. Parecía tener mucha prisa, dedujo el estudiante, y al verlo dar vuelta hacía la izquierda al final de la calle, calculó los posibles lugares a los que podría dirigirse con tanto apuro, eso sumado a la expresión de Winona...

Era una apuesta casi segura.

* * *

Había estado vagando por todo el parque desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. No estaba segura de cuanto, pero sabía que era más de lo que se consideraba saludable. ¿Por qué huyó de Wallace? Por alguna razón sintió que el muchacho estaba a punto de conectar los puntos acerca de algo... algo que no debía saber, algo que ni siquiera ella debía saber.

Dejando de lado sus problemas mentales, la ojiroja se dejó caer a la sombra de un árbol, e inmediatamente se llevó ambas manos a la cara, dispuesta a dejar salir todas sus frustraciones, pero algo detuvo su mente en seco.

_"Me parece, que te doy mucha importancia." _-Ella conocía esa voz, sabía de quien era... y el sonido de la guitarra lo confirmaba. ¿Pero de donde venía? Hana escaneó sus alrededore, el sonido venía de cerca pero no lograba encontrar al guitarrista. No fue hasta que algo golpeó su cabeza que su mirada viajó hasta la cima del árbol. Entre las ramas de aquel roble, había una plataforma de tablas perfectamente edificada, y Hana dedujo que de allí venía aquel melodioso sonido. Antes de subir, la muchacha se hincó para tomar entre sus dedos aquel objeto que había atentado contra su integridad.

Una galleta.

_"Quiero que te animes un poco..." _-Sin más ni más, Hana tomó impulso y comenzó a trepar por el frondoso tronco de aquel roble, hasta llegar a la cima. Allí, sentado de piernas cruzadas, dandole la espalda, con sus dedos rasgando gentilmente las cuerdas del instrumento, estaba Shinku Ongaku.

"Hola, Shio." -Saludó ella. Decir que el muchacho se sorprendió al escucharla sería decir poco. El pobre moreno casí salta del árbol al sentir su aliento sobre su oreja.

"¡Ha-Hana!" -Exclamó Shio, con los ojos del tamaño de dos grandes soles. La ojiroja no pudo hacer nada sino sonreir dulcemente y ondear levemente su mano.- "¿Có-Cómo fue que-"

"Coincidencia." -Le interrumpió ella, antes de inspeccionar el escondite secreto de Shio, detenidamente. En un rincón, pudo ver una bolsa de galletas de chocolate a medio terminar.- "Me encantan estas." -Murmuró antes de extender la mano y tomar una.- "Entonces..." -La chica le dio una mordida al bocadillo antes de continuar.- "¿Este es tu lugar especial o algo así?"

"Eh, más o menos." -Explicó Shio, ligeramente sonrojado.- "Originalmente sería una casa en el árbol."

"¿Y qué sucedio?"

"Me dio pereza terminarla." -Confesó el muchacho, arrancando una sonora carcajada de la novia de su hermano.- "Además no soy bueno con las herramientas."

"Lo sé. Lo tuyo es la música." -Comentó ella, antes de acariciar la guitarra de Shio con las yemas de sus dedos.- "Hacía tanto que no te escuchaba tocar."

"¿En s-serio?" -Murmuró él, desviando la mirada.- "No lo había notado." -Mentira. Claro que lo había notado. ¿Pero qué podía decir? ¿Que añoraba los momentos en los que ella escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que él tuviese que decir? ¿Que deseaba que ella fuese a su apartamento a verlo a él en lugar de su hermano? La honestidad a veces no era la mejor política.

"Si... Pero ahora estoy aquí." -Dijo ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- "Y no tienes a donde huir."

* * *

"Me equivoqué..." -Murmuró Wallace para si mismo, sonrojado, ante las miradas confundidas y aterradas de varias mujeres.- "Terriblemente."

Planeación Familiar, ¿En qué carajo estaba pensando?

* * *

Habían llegado a la sala de emergencias hacía 5 minutos, y fuera de "llena esto y tomen asiento", no se habían dicho palabra alguna. Estaba molesta. ¡Estaba furiosa! Pero no había razón; no había motivo lógico por el cual ella debía sentirse molesta. Él era su Maestro, su deber era empujarla hasta el límite e impulsarla a dar el 100% de sí todo el tiempo, y eso llevaba implicito el hecho de ser un cretino y un patán todo el tiempo. No había razón para resentir sus palabras.

"¿Alguna vez haz escuchado el cuento de la ostra y los cangrejos?" -La voz de su mentor la sacó de sus pensamientos, y por un segundo, del incesante dolor que sentía... ¿Acababa de hablar de mariscos? Winona se tragó sus pensamientos y simplemente negó con la cabeza.- "En la epoca en que los humanos aún no pisaban la tierra, existía una ostra solitaria en las costas del Archipielago de Toki, una ostra que dificilmente cambiaba de posición en el transcurso de los días."

"Un día, llegaron un par de cangrejos a su extremo de la playa, haciendo alarde de su peculiar forma de caminar y de moverse. Y la ostra se sintió triste- ¡Impotente! Al no poder ser igual que ellos, al no tener una caracteristica que pudiese ponerla a la par de sus nuevos amigos. Los cangrejos pronto encontraron aburrida a la ostra, y exhibiendo una vez más su peculiar caminar, se alejaron de ella. Tiempo después, uno de los cangrejos volvió, para ofrecer sus disculpas a la ostra, y fue entonces que se encontró con algo especial."

"La ostra ahora tenía algo de qué hacer alarde, algo que la hacía destacar, algo que ningún cangrejo podría tener nunca:" -Winona no supo cuando, pero la mano de su Maestro estrechó suavemente la suya, y la elevó hasta el frente de su rostro.- "Una perla; una hermosa perla que estaría dentro de esa ostra... por el resto de sus días."

Si le preguntaban, lo negaría. Y si alguno de los presentes la miraba, lo achacaría todo al dolor físico que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pero de cualquier forma, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos color lavanda de la joven Nagi. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo era que este hombre pudo saber lo que le afectaba antes de saberlo ella? Se sentía impotente, se sentía inutil junto a Lance, Shio y Wallace, por ser el reto más grande de Juan hasta la fecha. No podía desenvolverse igual que ellos y le causaba rabia el hecho de ser la menos destacada.

"Seca esas lágrimas." -Comandó Juan, con una voz suave y relajada, diferente a la que Winona estaba acostumbrada.- "Apenas nos dén luz verde, comenzaremos a trabajar en tu perla."

* * *

Wallace no sintió deseos de averiguar a donde había llevado Juan a su compañera, así que simplemente regresó a su casa. Pero pareciera que ya se había hecho costumbre: siempre había alguien esperandolo frente a la puerta de la tienda. El invitado del día de hoy era nada más y nada menos que Shio.

"¿Donde estuviste hoy?" -Preguntó Shio, sin exagerar demasiado su preocupación. Wallace se encogió en hombros y sonrió relajado.

"Por ahí." -Corto, dulce y simple. Tan Wallace.- "¿Cómo estuvo la lección de hoy? ¿Juan se molestó porque falté?"

"No sabría decirte, antes de que me diera cuenta, todos se habían ido y me dejaron solo." -Explicó Shio, ligeramente enrojecido.- "Pero no lo creeras: hoy pasaron muchas cosas."

Y así, ambos entraron a casa de Mikuri, y el caer del sol dio paso a una noche en la que se dijeron muchas cosas.

**N/A: Soo... SORRY! Ahora si que me pase de veras (Forma censurada de decir "De vergas"... aunque creo que el parentesis le quita el sentido a la censura... w/e) Se que es un capitulo muy meh, y que me tarde mucho mucho en publicarlo, pero la verdad he estado muy ocupado, y necesitaba aclarar los puntos en este capitulo para que la historia avance. Vamos como a la mitad del fic ya! Lo se, pero desde un principio planeé que fuera corto.**

**Gracias a Danyeda, Autumn, MFerchu, kta . iso, el reviewr anonimo, Wolf y Jetto por sus reviews del capitulo anterior! Valen mil! Ahora, antes de que se pongan caga-palos, no viole las reglas de FF . Net esta vez. Las dos tristes lineas que cantó Shio son de una cancion que YO, Ale- digo Joey Hirasame- compuse. Asi que no chinguen!**

**Comentario Obligatorio (See, le cambie el nombre) de interes nulo: Incursiono en el mundo del fandub! Hasta ahora he fandubeado (asi se dice?) las canciones Uso, del grupo Sid, y Bratja de... no se quien. Ambas del anime FullMetal Alchemist (Primer Ending de Brotherhood y tema de la primer serie, respectivamente) Alguien sabe de algún programa de edición de audio que pueda usar para combinar el instrumental con mi voz?**

**Ademas, es mi deber moral aclarar algo: Las tecnicas de enseñanza que usa Juan son enteramente una invención mía. No las saqué de ningún lugar y no investigué nada, así que no garantizo que sea prudente llevarlas a la practica. Lo de escuchar una canción para despertar las emociones a lo mejor si, ya que yo de verdad lo hice para ponerme a componer y a escribir, usando precisamente la canción Bratja y... la que tocó Blaine, que aún espero alguien adivine. Así que ya saben: todo es ficción.**

**Y.. eso. Wow, me extendí mucho. Gracias por leer, dejen review antes de cerrar la ventana y nos vemos en la proxima.  
**


	5. Storm Serenade

**Capitulo 5  
**

**Storm Serenade**

¡Ah, por fín el añorado fín de semana! Shio no veía la hora de llegar a casa. La escuela parecía hacer hasta lo imposible por drenar sus fuerzas, esperanzas y sueños... ¡Pero hey, esa era su obligación! Shio caminó hasta su casillero, dejó todos sus libros dentro y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero sintió como algo impactaba de lleno su espalda y lo enviaba de cara contra el cubículo de metal, para después deslizarse hasta el suelo.

"¡Fijate por donde caminas, lobito!" -Gritó la voz de un muchacho. Shio rodó para quedar sobre su espalda, y pudo ver como su agresor se alejaba, mirandole de reojo burlescamente.

"Tú fuiste quien chocó conmigo..." -Murmuró el ojiambar. Para su mala suerte, su compañero estudiante logró leer cada una de sus palabras a partir de sus labios, paró en seco y se giró totalemente.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, perro?" -De nuevo con las bromas de canes. Todos se referían a él como tal por el color de sus ojos, pero Shinku nunca había tenido el placer de encontrarse con un perro de ojos amarillos o dorados. Pasando al tema en mano, el muchacho se acercó al prospecto a _Canva_ y lo sujetó por el cuello de su camisa. ¿Qué tan liviano era Shio? Bueno, lo suficiente para que el otro tipo lo levantara del suelo con una sola mano.- "Repite eso, animal."

"Tú fuiste quien chocó conmigo." -Shio le dio justo lo que quería, pero el otro muchacho no reaccionó de la mejor manera, y simplemente lo arrojó al otro lado del corredor, para impactar brutalmente contra los casilleros de ese muro.

"Debes aprender a respetar a tus superiores, bestia." -Siseó el muchacho. Shio abrió los ojos con pesadez, y por unos segundos, pudo ver la sádica sonrisa en los labios del agresor, antes de que algo impactara de lleno contra él y lo alejara de su vista.

"Y tú debes respetar a los tuyos." -Gruñó una voz, ajena a la circunstancia. El moreno tardó en ubicar a su hermano mayor, montado sobre su compañero de clases, colocando varios golpes en su rostro.- "Si me vuelvo a enterar de que te metiste con mi hermano, te mostraré a un verdadero lobo." -Y después de gruñir esa amenaza, Kaishü se levantó, se acomodó sus ropas de la mejor manera que pudo, se giró hacía su hermano y le indicó que lo siguiera a la salida.

"G-Gracias, Kai." -Murmuró Shio, agachando la mirada, apenado. Su hermano mayor le miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreir.

"No te fijes, Shio." -Kai palmeó suavemente la espalda de su hermano, antes de que ambos cruzaran las puertas al exterior. Rápidamente, ambos se montaron en el auto de Kai: un viejo auto gris, abollado y de pintura delúcida.

Durante el trayecto a casa, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras Shio solo se límitaba a mirar por la ventana; el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover. Tal vez sería conveniente saltarse la lección de hoy. Es decir, todas las lecciones habían sido en el jardín, al exterior, y Shio ciertamente no creía que fuera saludable estar fuera bajo la lluvia.

"¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?" -Preguntó Shio, automaticamente, sin ordenarle a sus labios el moverse. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.- "Es decir, no es muy común que vengas a recogerme en la escuela."

"Bueno, voy a salir de la ciudad por unas horas, así que quería que estuvieras al tanto y le dijeras a mis padres." -Explicó Kai, sin inmutarse ante los titubeos de su hermano.- "Iré a Azalea Town a transportar algunas cosas, así que no llegaré a casa hasta pasada la media noche."

"Ya veo..." -Murmuró el menor, con la mirada aún perdida en el cielo.- "¿Le dijiste a Hana?"

"Ahora que lo pienso, no lo hice." -Musitó Kai, antes de sonreirle ampliamente a Shio.- "Pero si se pasea por la casa, solo explicale y mantenla entretenida, ¿Quieres?"

Oh, claro que quería.

* * *

"No puedo creer esto..." -Murmuró Winona, paseandose a paso pesado por todo el contorno del jardín.- "¡¿Cómo es posible que ni nuestro propio Maestro se haya presentado, solo por unas cuantas nubes grises?"

"Nosotros tampoco debimos haber venido aquí." -Se quejó Wallace, con su espalda firmemente recargada contra el árbol bajo el que tantas cosas habían aprendido. La _Canva_ de la Danza rápidamente se giró para fulminarle con la mirada.- "De nada nos servirá pescar un resfriado solo por hacernos los fuertes."

"Tú puedes largarte si lo deseas; ¡Yo tengo una obligación para con el arte!" -Exclamó la de ojos lavanda, antes de lanzar su puño al aire. Este movimiento al parecer, logró desatar algo en firmamento, ya que el cielo crujió formidablemente, segundos antes de que la lluvia comenzara. A una velocidad incalculable, Winona se lanzó hacía la protección que le brindaba el árbol, tacleando a Wallace en el proceso, atrapandolo entre su cuerpo y la madera.

"Aparte de una obligación para con el arte, ¿No habrás traído un paraguas también?" -Bromeó el peliturco, arrancando un gruñido de la garganta de su compañera.

* * *

Esto era todo lo que necesitaba para pasar un tarde de maravilla durante un día de lluvia: su guitarra, una comida caliente y un techo sobre su cabeza. Durante sus lecciones con Juan, había aprendido a tomar la belleza e inspiración de las situaciones más insolitas y escalofriantes, pero a la vez hermosas. Por ejemplo ahora, una tormenta estaba en su apogeo justo fuera de su ventana, y ya había logrado escribir la mitad de una canción.

Un estruendoso toquido en su puerta lo sacó de toda sensación de paz que le invadía en ese instante. Dejó su guitarra de lado, saltó la mesa de centro en el medio de su sala y corrió hasta la puerta, con una velocidad casí sobre humana, y al abrir la puerta, sintió como su boca se secó en un segundo.

Ahí, justo en el marco de la puerta, estaba Hana Nyüsatsu, agitada, sonrojada, respirando pesadamente, mojada de pies a cabeza, con su uniforme del colegio adherida a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Sus ojos despdían un rojo diferente al de todas las otras veces que se había perdido en ellos, o tal vez simplemente ahora él les miraba diferente, pero fuere como fuere, lucía más hermosa que de costumbre.

"¿Y bien?" -Preguntó ella, devolviendolo a la realidad. Shio pestañeó un par de veces, antes de dejar salir un estúpido "¿eh?". La ojiroja bufó por lo bajo, para después sonreirle al moreno de oreja a oreja.- "¿Piensas dejarme aquí afuera para morir de pulmonía o algo peor?"

"Claro que no, nunca lo haría." -Respondió él. Tan rápido que las palabras se revolvieron en su lengua. La castaña le sonrió dulcemente, para después pasarle de largo y entrar al apartamento, ni un segundo la mirada de Shio se apartó de ella.

* * *

Ya llevaban debajo de aquel árbol aproximadamente una hora, durante la cual Winona no había dejado de maldecir por lo bajo, y Wallace ya se había cansado de razonar con ella. Una sonrisa maquiavelica se apoderó de los labios del ojiturco, y este después se aventuró a tantear el terreno. Aclaró su garganta, y después, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, habló:

"Creo que deberíamos mantenernos juntos, ¿Sabes?" -Winona le miró por encima de su hombro como si eso fuese lo más estúpido que hubiese escuchado en su vida, y quiza lo era, pero Wallace no estaba dispuesto a dejar morir el intento.- "No haz escuchado que el calor corporal es muy bueno."

"¿A quién crees que engañas? Solo quieres poner tus manos sobre mí." -Murmuró ella, antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada.- "No pensé que fueras tan pervertido, Wallace."

"Oh, pero qué mal piensas de mí." -Exageró el _Canva_ Visual, causando que la sonrisa en labios de su compañera fuera reemplazada por un entrecejo fruncido.- "Si quieres quedarte allí sola, bien. Pero yo no quiero morir congelado o algo peor. Tu decisión."

Winona se giró para dar la espalda a su compañero, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Wallace no lo había notado, pero había comenzado a relampaguear, y si la tormenta seguía creciendo, pronto la protección del árbol no sería suficiente. Justo cuando el ojiturco pensó que su intento por persuadir a la joven Nagi había fracasado, la muchacha se puso de pie y procedió a sentarse junto a él. Wallace trató de ocultar la sonrisa que se abrió paso hasta su rostro, pero falló miserablemente.

Tán sutil como un mazo gigante, el brazo de Wallace rodeó a Winona.

* * *

¿Cómo llegó a esto? Hace solo unos minutos ya tenía claros sus planes para el resto de la tarde, y ahora helo aquí, junto a la puerta del baño de su apartamento, esperando por la chica de sus pesadillas para aclarar todo.

Shio respiró profundamente, antes de dirigir su temblorosa mano a la perilla de la puerta. Al abrirla, su visión rápidamente se nublo por el vapor de la ducha, pero habiendo vivido allí toda su vida, el moreno conocía ese baño tan bien que podría haberlo navegado con los ojos cerrados.

"Ha-Hana, voy a meter a lavar tu uniforme." -Anunció el muchacho, antes de hincarse para recoger del suelo la blusa blanca y la falda a cuadros azul.- "En seguida te traeré algo para vestir mientras se secan." -Y sin darle la oportunidad de responder, el ojiambar huyó del cuarto y cerró la puerta trás de él.

Media taza de detergente, un poco de suavizante, ciclo suave y en unos minutos estarían listos para la secadora. Una vez más, el menor de los Ongaku respiró profundamente y colocó su mano sobre su pecho, esperando que eso tranquilizara los latidos de su corazón, pero parecía una tarea casi imposible. La apariencia de Hana fijamente grabada en su mente, el sonido de la tormenta azotando a la ciudad, el vibrar de lalavadora contra sus manos: todo era demasiado para él.

"¿Cuanto tiempo crees que tarde?" -La voz de la ojiroja era todo lo que Shio necesitaba para sentirse tranquilo nuevamente, pero al girarse, esa tranquilidad se evaporó en el aire y fue reemplazada por un balde de agua fría que congeló su cerebro. La novia de su hermano, justo frente a él, lucía nada más y nada menos que una camisa blanca que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Shio no podía verse la cara, pero estaba seguro de que estaba sonrojado.- "¿Shio?"

"¿Si?" -Respondió él, cual maquina automática.

"Te pregunté por Kai." -Eso fue suficiente para que la mente del muchacho se enfriara nuevamente.- "¿A qué hora llega?"

"Oh, si." -Reaccionó el moreno, antes de pasar de largo a Hana para salir del cuarto de lavado, rumbo a la sala.- "Tuvo que ir a Azalea Town por el trabajo. No volverá hasta muy tarde."

"¡¿Qué?" -Exclamó la castaña, provocando que Shio se tropezara con la mesa de centro y cayera al suelo.- "¡¿Es decir que caminé bajo la tormenta para nada?"

"N-No tienes que irte enseguida." -Explicó el guitarrista, levantando las manos en forma defensiva.- "Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo un rato."

Y no fue hasta que se formó una sonrisa en los labios de Hana que Shio se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que acababa de decir. Pero aún entonces, no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

"De acuerdo." -Respondió ella, antes de caminar elegante y, a los ojos de Shio, seductoramente hasta el sofá, para después sentarse y tomar entre sus brazos la guitarra del muchacho.- "Quiero escucharte."

* * *

"No te quedes dormido." -Murmuró Winona, y de inmediato los ojos de Wallace se abrieron; sentía como si alguien hubiese arrojado sal en ellos.- "Si lo haces, puedes apostar a que despertaras severamente enfermo."

"Gracias, señorita sabelotodo." -Musitó Wallace, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos para después restregar su rostro contra el hombro de su compañera.- "Eres muy calida."

"Y tu estás helado como tempano de hielo." -Espetó ella, obviando la confianza con la que el _Canva_ Visual se frotaba contra ella.- "¿Cuanto tiempo más durara esto?"

"Probablemente solo una hora más."

"No me refiero a la tormenta."- Murmuró la chica de ojos lavanda. Fue entonces que Wallace levantó la mirada, cuestionante ante el tono de su compañera. Y fue la primera vez que Wallace de verdad miro a la _Canva_ de la Danza: su cabello lavanda se adhería humedo a su frente, su piel había palidecido notablemente, y un par de gotas se deslizaban por su rostro hasta su cuello. Sus ojos hinchados y rojos se dirigían nostalgicos al horizonte, llenos de duda.- "¿Cúanto tiempo durarán estas lecciones?"

"Don Juan dijo-"

"Sé lo que dijo, y es por eso mismo que me siento impaciente." -Le interrumpio ella, abrazando sus piernas a su pecho.- "¿Qué es lo que él espera? ¿Cúando sabremos que somos los mejores Artistas de todos los tiempos? ¿Acaso Juan nos tendrá aquí hasta el día en que muera? ¿Cúal es el punto en todo esto?"

"No existe un punto." -Informó Wallace, e inmeditamente pudo sentir como Winona se tensó. No pudo evitar sonreir y acariciar suavemente su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.- "Juan nos escogió de entre muchos precisamente para sacarnos de la rutina; para salvarnos de nuestras vidas."

"Yo no necesitaba ser salvada." -Siseó Winona, antes de apartarse de Wallace. Debido a la ausencia de lo único que detenía su peso, el peliturco se desplomó al cesped.- "Yo tenía mi vida perfectamente planeada; ¡Todo estaba justo como debía estar antes de que todos ustedes aparecieran en mi vida!"

"No me vengas con eso." -Espetó el muchacho, antes de soltar una burlona carcajada.- "Nadie te obligó a hacer esto, ¡Fue tu decisión enteramente!"

"Claro, y tu te portas como el estudiante modelo solo porque no sabes por lo que yo tengo que pasar." -Musitó Winona. La muchacha se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de irse, incluso abandonó la protección que le brindaba aquel árbol, pero Wallace estiró su mano y la atrapó.- "¡Sueltame!"

"¿Tú crees que yo lo tengo fácil? En las últimas 4 semanas he leído más libros de lo que es considerado sano." -Explicó el muchacho, perdiendo la calma por unos momentos.- "¡Tú solo bailas por ahí!"

"¿Tienes la más minima y remota idea del desgaste físico al que me expone Juan?" -Gruñó ella, antes de empujar a Wallace, haciendolo retroceder, alejandolo más aún de la protección del árbol, obligandolo a empaparse más y más de aquella tormenta que no mostraba señales de desistir.- "No, no la tienes. No tienes idea de lo que yo hago. No sabes nada de lo que he sacrificado por ser la mejor en esto, ni sabes que tengo que hacer el doble de lo que ustedes hacen para obtener el mismo crecimiento. ¡No sabes nada, Wallace!"

"¡Vaya, Juan no creera en el Teatro como Arte, pero tu si que te montas tus escenas dramaticas!" -Se burló el ojiturco, y en un parpadeo, Winona se había lanzado sobre él. Completamente sorprendido, Wallace resbaló y calló al cesped, justo sobre su espalda. Ambos forcejearon, entre gritos y maldiciones, rodando por el suelo bajo la lluvia, siendo empapados por el diluvio que azotaba contra la ciudad.

Al caer en un considerable charco, Wallace estuvo a punto de gritarle a su compañera hasta de lo que iba a morir, pero justo en cuanto abrió la boca, la de Winona choco contra ella, en un confuso beso. Los labios de la joven Nagi se movían contra los suyos de una forma torpe, desesperada y llena de ira, pero al mismo tiempo era apasionada, un tanto dudosa y otro más cariñosa. Ella trató de separarse, de poner distancia entre ellos, pero Wallace colocó ambas manos en la espalda de ella y se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas para besarla nuevamente.

La Canva de la Danza no opuso resistencia alguna, en lugar de ello sujetó el rostro de su amante entre sus manos y respondió a la caricia. Ambos continuaron besandose bajo la lluvia por lo que parecieron horas, totalmente absortos a todo lo que les rodeaba, incluso a cierto hombre sabio que les miraba desde las sombras.

"Vaya..." -Exclamó el desconocido, cruzado de brazos, sonriendo sobria y finamente.- "La Danza simboliza las emociones en movimiento; una rafaga de sentimientos que va de un lado a otro, sin miramientos ni contemplaciones. Mientras que las Artes Visuales son un conjunto de normas esteticas que rigen sobre todo lo que nos rodea, bajo la creencia de que todo puede ser arte si se moldea correctamente. Ellos son la personificación de sus respectivas doctrinas; y ambos ayudan al otro a explotar matices propios que no conocían."

"No planeé esto, pero me alegra que esos dos se esten enamorando."

* * *

"¿Alguna vez haz estado enamorado, Shio?"

La pregunta lo golpeó como un millón de ladrillos, como una bofetada directa al rostro, como un trén viajando a 125 kilometros por hora. Tal fue el impacto de esta pregunta sobre el menor de los Ongaku, que rompió por accidente una de las cuerdas de su guitarra. ¿Alguna vez había estado enamorado? No, ciertamente esas emociones que sintió alguna vez estando en Secundaria no eran nada parecido al amor, y dudaba haber sentido algo tan fuerte por una chica antes de eso.

¿Pero y Hana?

No era ningún misterio que sentía algo muy fuerte y muy extraño por la novia de su hermano. Pero eso mismo: ¡Era la novia de su hermano! ¿Cómo podría abiertamente afirmar que lo que sentía por Hana era amor? ¿Cómo decir en voz alta que estaba enamorado de la chica que hacía girar el mundo de su hermano?

"No." -Respondió a secas, sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento o de duda en su voz.

"Oh..." -Resopló ella, antes de agachar la mirada. ¿Acaso esperaba una respuesta diferente? ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Cúal era la respuesta correcta?- "Ya veo. Supongo que es porque aún eres muy joven."

"Debo recordarte que no eres mucho mayor que yo." -Bromeó el ojiambar, arrancando una corta y superficial carcajada de su acompañante.- "¿Alguna vez haz estado enamorada, Hana?"

"...Si."- Respondió ella. Lo esperaba. Él esperaba oirla decir eso, incluso esperaba escuchar el nombre de Kai. ¿Entonces por qué le dolía el pecho? ¿Por qué sentía que su alma se extinguía poco a poco? ¿Por qué le faltaba el aire y su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse?- "Supongo que si lo he estado."

"Si... Estoy seguro de que Kai también te ama." -Murmuró el moreno, antes de levantarse del sofá, sin embargo, algo apresó con fuerza su muñeca, impidendole avanzar un paso más. Su mirada viajó hasta ella, donde Hana se había enganchado a su brazo no con una, sino con ambas manos.

"...Shio." -Murmuró la ojiroja, causando que el corazón del aludido regresara a la vida, y comenzara a latir aceleradamente, lleno de expectativa. Tal vez en el fondo lo sabía, tal vez siempre lo supo, tal vez estaban destinados a estar juntos y a tener una familiar y vivir felices por siempre. Tal vez, solo tal vez... esto siempre debió ser.

Sin darle oportunidad alguna de decir nada más, Shio la tomó de los hombros y la levantó del sofá, para después guiarla hasta el muro más cercano e impactarla delicada pero firmemente en él. Aprisionandola entre sus brazos, avanzó hasta capturar sus labios entre sus dientes, y proseguir a realizar algo con lo que siempre había soñado.

Sin hacerse del rogar, los brazos de Hana le rodearon por el cuello, al mismo tiempo que ella se aventuraba a devolver aquel beso con el doble de intensidad, el doble de necesidad, y hasta un poco más del deseo que profería Shio.

Guiados por nada más que pura pasión e instinto, ambos cayeron al sofá, Hana sobre Shio, donde reasumieron algo que debieron haber comenzado hace mucho.

"Está mal."

"No es correcto."

"Somos malos."

"No me importa."

"A mi tampoco."

Pero ya les importaría. Más de lo que hubiesen pensado en ese momento.

**N/A: Helo aquí, el quinto capitulo y un paso más hacía el final de esta historia. Jesucristo bailarín de rock, qué capitulo tan intenso! (si he de decirlo yo). No tengo mucho que decir hoy, más que agradecer a Danyeda, Jetto, kta . iso, Wolf y el cuate anonimo numero-no-se-que-madres por sus reviews. Ustedes rifan!**

**En fín. Una pregunta rápida: estoy planeando hacer un one-shot basado en experiencia personal (Aún no decido a que fandom adaptarlo) y me veo obligado a esperar reacciones. ¿A quién le gustan las galletas Oreo? Jejeje...**

**Comentario de interes nulo: Ya van 3 chavas que me dicen que canto muy bonito... y no soy nada presumido, eh! xD  
**


	6. Midnight Minuet

**N/A: No saben los problemas que tuve para subir esto... Llegamos al final. ¿Cómo la ven? Si, lo sé. Muy repentino, pero no tenía nada más que añadir que no cayera en la categoria de relleno. Eso sí, este capitulo abrirá muchas interrogantes para la nueva historia: "Decisiones", la cual está tomando forma muy bien en mi cabeza. Gracias a Danyeda, sweet-autumn, el duuuuude anonimo, Wolf, Jetto, Cata y MFerchu por sus reviews a lo largo de la historia. Ustedes son la razón por la que sigo adelante.**

**Comentario(s) obligatorio(s) de interes nulo: Con mi sueldo de las galletas Oreo, ¡Compre Pokemon Black! N. Es. La. SHIT! Osea, ese wey no se anda con mamadas. Es chingon, por el simple hecho de ser chingon. Puedo decir sin equivocarme que este es el mejor juego de Pokemon hasta ahora. En otras noticias, ya subi un video en el que salgo cantando y tocando la guitarra. Honestamente no me gustó como quedó, pero aun asi, si tienen el valor, el link a mi cuenta de YT estara en mi perfil. xD**

**Ahora si. Al capitulo!  
**

**Capitulo 6**

**Midnight Minuet**

"No podemos mantener esto por siempre", había dicho él. Adivina qué, Shio: eso fue hace un año. Entre mentiras y secretos, ambos habían logrado mantener esta extraña relación, completamente a expensas y al márgen del mayor de los Ongaku, por 13 meses ya. Después de aquella tormenta, de aquel encuentro en que se dijeron y dejaron salir cosas que nunca pensaron pronunciar, Hana y Shio pactaron mantenerse juntos por todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Se necesitaban, se querían, se amaban. Y pese a que no estuviesen dentro del contexto que cualquiera de ellos hubieran deseado, nada cambiaría eso.

"Debe saberlo." -Murmuró Shio, con la mirada clavada en el techo, mientras su amante castaña trazaba circulos en su piel, usando su dedo cual pincel en un lienzo virgen.- "Eventualmente tendremos que contarle."

"Lo sé..." -Murmuró ella, aferrandose más al cálido cuerpo del muchacho.- "Pero con cada día que pasa... se vuelve más-"

"Complicado." -Finalizó ella, robando las palabras de boca de Hana.- "Me doy cuenta de que cada día él te ama más. Y pienso que no hay manera de dejar caer esto sin romperle el corazón."

"¿Te arrepientes?" -Murmruó ella, amortiguando sus palabras contra el hombro desnudo del ojiambar.

"No, pero aún así, desearía que las cosas fuesen más fáciles." -Respondió él, rodeando la cintura de su mujer con ambos brazos.- "Bueno; como dice Juan: si todo en la vida fuera fácil, nada tendría valor."

"Cada día suenas más y más como un verdadero artista."

* * *

"Se acabó la competencia." -Anunció Juan, tan pronto como hizo acto de presencia en el jardín de la Academia. Lance y Shio intercambiaron miradas confundidas durante solo un segundo antes de plasmarlas sobre su Maestro.

"¿Enserio?" -Preguntaron ambos al unísono. Ante esto, Juan no pudo hacer nada sino reir, a expensas de su pelirrojo estudiante.

"Los he tenido demasiado tiempo juntos; comienzan a tomar malos hábitos uno del otro." -Después de su pequeña broma, Juan alzó una mano al aire y le indicó a la otra mitad de su séquito que se reunieran con el grupo. Desde uno de los rincones del jardín, Wallace y Winona, mano con mano, se acercaron a la conmoción.- "En efecto: mañana llevaremos a cabo la otra promesa, por lo que hoy tienen el resto del día para prepararse." -El hombre posó su mirada ahora en la pareja.- "Ustedes, tórtolos... no lo sé. ¡Pierdanse por unas horas!"

"Conozco el lugar perfecto para perdernos." -Murmuró Wallace. La _Canva_ de la Danza le miró furiosamente de reojo, a lo que Mikuri respondió con una sonrisa de lado.- "No es lo que te imaginas, sucia."

"Más te vale que no." -Musitó la de ojos lavanda. El peliturco se despidió de todos ondeando su mano, antes de huir a toda velocidad, arrastrando consigo a su novia.

"Si tienen algo que decirse, haganlo ahora." -Comandó Don Juan, con un tono lleno de seriedad impulsando sus palabras.- "No quiero ningún altercado mañana."

Ambos músicos miraron directamente en los ojos del otro por lo que parecieron horas. Habían compartido mucho, habían logrado conocerse a lo largo de todo aquel trayecto, y, aunque Lance se empeñara en negarlo, así mismo Shio se empecinaba en llamar amistad a aquella loca rivalidad que habían entablado. Fue por esto, que lo único que salio de las bocas de ambos en ese momento fue:

"Ganaré."

* * *

"¿Esta es tu idea de una escapada romantica?" -Preguntó Winona, tratando de cruzar el espeso follaje de la parte más profunda del parque Golden, siguiendo las direcciones de su navegante de ojos turcos.

"Solo falta un poco, Winnie." -Cantó Wallace, y casi al instante, una roca voladora emprendió vuelo justo por encima de su hombro, fallando por solo un poco.

"Odio. Que me llames. Así." -Gruñó la muchacha, entre dientes. Wallace tragó con dificultad y continuó caminando hacía su objetivo. Dentro de unos minutos, ambos se encontraron en aquel claro al que Wallace había tenido tanta dificultad de llegar por mucho tiempo.- "¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Es un orfanatorio." -Respondió Wallace, con una sonrisa plegando sus labios. Winona rodó sus ojos y le miró enojada, solo por unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de que el _Canva _Visual no bromeaba.

"¿Por qué me haz traido aquí?"

"Bueno, llevamos juntos ya diez meses y me dí cuenta de que no te he presentado a una de las personas más especiales para mí." -Explicó Wallace, pero realmente no logró aclarar ninguna duda que tuviese Winona en ese momento. El muchacho sonrió, se llevo los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha a la boca y silbó estruendosamente.

3 segundos después, de la casa enmedio del claro, salió corriendo una pequeña niña de cabello y ojos negros, dispuesta a impactar de lleno contra él. Pero se detuvo a pocos metros de haber salido, escaneando con la mirada a la acompañante del joven.

"Marge, ella es Winona." -Presentó el peliturco, sonriendo ampliamente.- "Winona, ella es Marge."

"Hola, mucho gusto." -Saludó la muchacha, arrodillandose en el suelo para estar al mismo nivel de la niña. Sin embargo, la morena no se movio ni un centimetro.

"Ella es algo... tímida." -Explicó Wallace, antes de avanzar hasta la niña y levantarla en sus brazos.- "De hecho, hasta la fecha solo he logrado que diga su nombre."

"¿Cúal es su edad?" -Preguntó Winona, arqueando una ceja. Wallace iba a responder, pero Marge se adelantó y le mostro los 5 dedos de su mano izquierda a la muchacha.- "Bueno, si ya tiene edad, lo apropiado es que hable."

"Si, pero no-"

"Ven acá, Margerine." -Exclamó ella, arrebatandola de brazos de su compañero. Aún entonces, la pequeña forcejeó en silencio y estiró los brazos para regresar a los de Wallace.- "Tranquila, ya verás que nos divertiremos."

"Eh... yo tengo mis dudas." -Murmuró el peliturco para sí mismo.

* * *

"¿Qué es "la otra promesa"?" -Preguntó Shio en voz alta, a nadie en especial. Pero, siendo que eran los únicos en el jardín, Lance asumió que se dirigía a él.

"Es su manera de referirse a nuestro examen final." -Explicó Wataru, antes de tocar una nota en su armónica.- "Por si no lo recuerdas, el día de tu primer lección él lo dijo: "la otra promesa será su examen final."

"No creo que se refiriera a eso..." -Musitó el ojiambar, con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Entonces, como si hubiese sido iluminado por un rayo de luz celestial, tuvo una epifanía, una revelación. Tomó firmemente su guitarra entre sus brazos y comenzó a tocar acordes, aparentemente al azar.

"No me esforzaría tanto si fuera tú." -Exclamó Lance, sin embargo, Shio estaba demasiado encimismado en su tarea como para prestale atención.- "No ganarás esto."

"Hace un año tu te hubieras retirado de no ser porque te persuadí." -Le recordó el ojiambar, aún tocando su instrumento y sin dignarse a mirarle a la cara.- "¿Por qué estás tan seguro ahora de que puedes vencerme?"

"Porque he llegado a ser mejor que tu." -Siseó el ojirojo, antes de que una sonrisa arrogante se plasmara en sus facciones.- "Me di cuenta de que Juan se equivocó: no existe ningún potencial oculto dentro de ti. En todo este tiempo, no te he visto hacer algo que yo no pudiese hacer mejor."

"Tal vez tengas razón." -Murmuró Shio, y tras una pequeña carcajada, Lance regresó su atención a su armónica.- "Pero eso no significa que Juan se haya equivocado." -Nuevamente, Wataru removió el metal de sus labios y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el ojiambar se adelantó.- "Tal vez en mí no esté el potencial de crear hermosa música, pero quiza, algún día, yo logre inspirar a alguien a hacerlo. Quizá alguien, en algún lugar, en muchos años, despierte esa habilidad, ese deseo dentro suyo para ser un gran músico. Si ese día llega, creo que el legado de Juan vivirá a través de todas las cosas que yo pueda enseñarle."

"No tienes remedio, Ongaku." -Gruñó el pelirrojo, para después clavar su mirada en el rostro sonriente de su compañero. Aquella sonrisa que quedaría por siempre grabada en su memoria.- "En realidad que no..."

* * *

"¿Ves? Es muy simple." -Finalizó Winona, mostrandole a Marge el listado que había escrito en su cuaderno.- "Las capitales de las regiones son Saffron, Goldenrod, Rustboro, Jubilife..." -Y aún entonces, no recibió respuesta. Solo esa constante mirada de ojos brillantes de la pequeña morena. Winona suspiró en derrota y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la hierba.- "Dios, ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?"

"Desearía saberlo yo también." -Confesó Wallace, a lo lejos, mientras buscaba algo en su mochila. Trés segundos después, sacó un par de emparedados y le dio uno a Marge.- "No es que no me haya divertido verte intentar de todo para hacerla hablar, incluyendo aquella parte en la que cantaste, pero no creo que debamos presionarla."

"Pero cómo-"

"A su manera." -Le cortó él, sabiendo exactamente a donde se dirigía. Wallace sabía que no habría forma de hacer desistir a Winona por las buenas, así que simplemente se limitó a sonreir, suplicandole con la mirada. La chica de ojos lavanda suspiró y desvió la mirada.

"Estaré practicando por allá, por si me necesitan." -Y a paso funebre y derrotista, la joven avanzó varios metros hasta quedar en un espacio despejado para comenzar a estirar. El peliturco suspiró, miró de reojo a Marge, y después se sentó en la hierba junto a ella.

"Escucha, sé que no lo parece a primera vista, pero ella es una persona muy linda." -Murmuró Wallace, acariciando el cabello de la niña, ante su atenta mirada.- "No digo que tenga que agradarte, pero te pido que seas amable con ella. Porque...- "- El muchacho miró a su novia por encima de la cabecita de Marge; había terminado de estirar y ahora ejecutaba elegantemente la rutina que Juan supuestamente le enseñó.- "Ella es muy especial para mí... ¿Podrías hacerlo, por favor?"

Marge siguió la mirada del chico, hasta la muchacha de cabellos lavanda. Se pusó de pie lentamente y después caminó hasta donde Winona practicaba, estudió sus movimientos por unos minutos, y después, de la mejor manera que pudo, comenzó a imitarlos.

"...Hermoso." -Se escuchó murmurar a una voz, ajena a Wallace o a Winona. Esta última miró de reojo a la pequeña danzante a su espalda, y no pudo evitar sonreir. Después alzo la mirada hasta que se encontró con la de su novio, quien le sonreía.

"Si... en efecto."

* * *

Tranquilo, calmo, hasta un poco ansioso por ello. Shinku Ongaku estaba totalmente listo para el examen. No había una sola cosa en el universo que pudiese alarmarlo ahora, nada que pudiese romper esta paz y serenidad casi digna de Buda. Su caminar reflejaba quietud y-

"¡No puedo hacerlo!" -Exclamó el ojiambar, para después impactar de lleno su frente sobre el casillero más cercano.- "...Auch."

Ok, tal vez meter a Buda en esto era exagerar un poco. Pero bueno, era normal estar nervioso; estabamos hablando de la culminación de un año de competencias, practicas y ejercicios. Un año invertido en aprender todo lo escencial para poder ser elegido como el Canva de la Música. Si eso no era motivo para estar nervioso, ¿Entonces qué coño si lo era?

El moreno estuvo a punto de despegar su rostro del frío metal, pero una fuerza externa lo hizo por él, solo para después impactarlo con el triple de fuerza con la que lo hizo él mismo. Como era costumbre, se deslizó por la superficie del casillero hasta caer al piso. Estaba dispuesto a lidiar con esto. Desearía tener la ayuda de Kai nuevamente, pero no podía depender de su hermano mayor para todo. Así que rodó sobre el suelo para quedar boca arriba, dispuesto a poner en practica todo lo aprendido de Kaishü Ongaku, pero para su mala suerte...

Kaishü Ongaku era la persona frente a él. Y por primera vez en su vida, Shio comprendió por qué le llamaban "lobo". Los ojos de Kai en ese momento parecían los de eso mismo: una bestia. Kai nunca le había puesto una mano encima, así que la lista de cosas por las que podría estar tan furioso como para hacerlo era muy corta.

"Lo sabes..." -Murmuró el menor, antes de desviar la mirada.

"Eres un verdadero cabrón..." -Siseó el mayor de los hermanos, temblando de rabia.- "¿Cómo pudiste? ...¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto?"

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" -Preguntó Shio, mirandole de frente, y a pesar de estar tirado sobre el suelo, logró poner un deje desafiante en su mirada.- "¿Quieres que mienta? ¿Que diga que lo siento? ¡No puedo hacer eso!"

"Pedazo de mierda." -Kai sujetó con fuerza a su hermano por el cuello de su camisa, para después levantarlo sin el menor esfuerzo aparente.- "Durante toda tu vida... no he hecho nada sino cuidar de tí... ¡Y así me pagas!"

"¡Si, así es!" -Respondió Shinku, para después deshacerse del agarre de su hermano, mirandole con rabia.- "Hice algo horrible, y no merezco perdón, ¿Pero sabes algo? No me importa, porque la tengo a ella." -El puñetazo que le propinó el mayor fue tan brutal que su cabeza rebotó nuevamente contra el casillero detrás suyo, pero no tanto como para derribarlo al suelo.

"Te odio..." -Murmuró Kai. Las lagrimas amenazaban con fluir cuando ambas manos aprisionaron los hombros de su hermanito y lo impactó de espaldas contra el casillero, de nuevo.- "Siempre pensé que nunca te atreverías a lastimarme... que por el resto de nuestras vidas seriamos tu y yo contra el mundo. Pensé que tú serías la persona que estaría a mi lado sin importar que los demás me abandonaran... Y cuando encontré su pendiente en tu cama, quise encontrar otra explicación. ¡Quise convencerme de que no podía haber sido lo que parecía!"

"¡Pues lo es, Kai!" -Las manos de Shio empujaron a su hermano por el pecho, haciendolo retroceder.- "¿Quieres odiarme? Bien, lo merezco. ¡Yo soy el malo! Pero admite que de haber estado en mi lugar habrías hecho lo mismo."

"¡No, no lo habría hecho!" -Rugió el mayor, antes de golpear con fuerza el casillero detrás de Shio. En ese instante, la sangre del ojiambar menor se heló totalmente. Su mirada se paseó por los alrededores; todos habían parado sus actividades, y llevaban presenciando la conversación probablemente desde el principio.- "...Porque eres mi hermano, y te amaba."

"Entonces creo..." -Murmuró Shinku.- "Creo que eres mejor persona que yo."

* * *

"¡¿Donde se metió ese chico?" -Durante todo el tiempo en el que Wallace tuvo el placer de tratar con Juan, nunca lo había visto realmente molesto. Eso fue, hasta el día del examen final. Y tenía razones para estarlo. El director de la Academia había citado a todo el alumnado y docente al auditorio para presenciar... lo que sea que pondría a hacer a Lance y Shio. Y este último no mostraba señales de aparecer.

"Llamé a su casa, pero en cuanto mencioné su nombre, su hermano me colgó." -Explicó el _Canva_ Visual. Juan rugió con ímpetu, antes de lanzar una mirada furtiva al otro lado del telón. El lugar estaba a reventar y Ongaku seguía sin aparecer. Wallace bajó la mirada, pensativo, rememorando todo lo que Shio le había contado en los últimos meses.- "Solo puedo pnesar lo peor..."

"¿Qué sería tan importante como para que Shio se perdiera su examen final?" -Preguntó Winona. Wallace se encogió en hombros, y desde un rincón del bastidor, se escuchó reir a Lance.

"Se acobardó; es la única explicación razonable." -Comentó el pelirrojo, recibiendo casí de inmediato miradas furicas de sus compañeros.- "¡Juan! Dejeme salir a presentar el examen, o declareme ganador de una vez. El chico parece no tener respeto o compromiso por el arte."

"¡No!" -Gritó Juan, apretando la quijada con fuerza. El ojiazul lanzó una mirada fugaz por encima de su hombro a sus trés estudiantes, antes de soltar un bufido de exasperación.- "Me niego a darme por vencido... ¡No dejaré que esa flama deje de brillar!"

"Muy poetico, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse a mi flama." -Recriminó Lance.- "Shio nunca respondió a todo el esfuerzo que usted invertió en él, ¿Por qué debería aún tener fé en él?" -Las palabras de Lance retumbaron en la mente del Maestro por unos minutos. El hombré espió una vez más al auditorio, antes de soltar un suspiro de derrota.

"Vayan a casa." -Murmuró el hombre, antes de mirarles de reojo.- "El examen se aplaza hasta mañana."

"¡Pero Juan-!"

"¡No discutas conmigo, Wataru!" -Rugió el hombre, provocando que The Lost Canvas se estremecieran. Juan respiró profundamente, para después darse la vuelta y quedar de frente con el telón, y de espaldas a sus estudiantes.- "Solo obedece..."

* * *

La oscura noche en Goldenrod había sido algo que por siempre le había eludido. Normalmente, las luces de la ciudad hacen imposible ver el cielo estrellado del que gozaban los pueblos más pequeños, y sin embargo, a Shio le encantaba eso de Goldenrod City.

Caminando en las desoladas aceras de la ciudad, el muchacho de ojos ambar, con el rostro bañado en heridas y cortes, se balanceaba torpemente de un lado a otro. Lucía a punto de romper en llanto en cualquier momento, sin embargo, se detuvo frente a un auto estacionado en la calle, para mirarse en el reflejo de la ventana, y su mueca cambió a una llena de ira.

El sonido de vidrio rompiendose mancilló la calma de la noche, y después Shio procedió a quitar el seguro de la puerta del auto. Estuvo a punto de montarse en él, cuando una luz amarilla le encegueció. Con dificultad, siguió la fuente de la luz, y lo único que pudo vislumbrar fue la silueta de un chico.

Al apagarse las luces, su vista seguía desorientada, pero poco a poco, la figura se hizo clara y en menos de lo que pensó, Lance Wataru apareció frente a él, sentado en el capo de un elegante auto rojo, mirandole fijamente...

* * *

"Y eso fue todo..." -Finalizó Wallace. Red llevaba varias horas allí, sentado frente al sub director en su oficina, escuchando atentamente al relato que había deseado saber desde hacía mucho.- "Al día siguiente, durante el examen final, lo único que dijo Lance fue que se encontró con el la noche anterior, pero no logré sacarle nada más de información."

"Ya veo..." -Murmuró el ojirojo.- "Pero y mi padre-"

"No lo volví a ver." -Le interrumpió el hombre.- "La siguiente vez que llamé a su casa, me dijeron que había escapado junto con tu madre."

"...¿Por qué me contó esto?" -Preguntó el béisbolista. Wallace suspiró profundamente, antes de sonreir.

"Porque tu padre fue uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido, así que es mi deber velar por tí." -Respondió el peliturco, antes de que su mirada se endureciera.- "Y estoy seguro de que Lance sabe quien eres, por lo que debes tener cuidado en esta gira. Él hará de todo para perjudicarte. Estoy seguro de que él le dijo algo a tu padre que le hizo abandonar la ciudad."

"Comprendo."- Fue lo único que salió de labios del muchacho. Red se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta, y se detuvo al tocar la manilla.- "Gracias, señor. Era algo que necesitaba saber."

"No tienes nada que agradecer, Red." -Murmuró Wallace, antes de que el muchacho abandonara la habitación.- "Yo debería agradecerte a tí..."

* * *

"...Ahora entiendo por qué me odias tanto." -Murmuró Red, charlando con la inconsciente figura de su tío. Varias botellas vacías yacían desordenadas al pie de su cama.- "Soy el recordatorio de cómo las dos personas que más amaste te traicionaron. Quiza de haber estado en tu lugar, yo también me odiaría. Sé que al verme, los miras a ambos, y cuando me golpeas, golpeas a tu hermano."

"Pero también la ves a ella en mis ojos, y la sigues amando." -Dedujo Red, y sin quererlo, una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.- "Fue por eso que no me dejaste ir a su funeral; porque no querías verme sufrir. Después, esa noche, llegaste a casa... y me golpeaste. Una y otra vez... Sé que es dificl: amarme y odiarme al mismo tiempo, pero también sé que sufres al no haber podido arreglar las cosas con ninguno de ellos... Lo que trato de decir es..."

"Que te perdono, tio." -Murmuró Red. El ojirojo se mantuvo observandolo por unos minutos más, antes de salir a la sala, tomar su maleta y salir por la puerta principal.

**Fin**


End file.
